


Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días

by AranelPoli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adaptation, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gay, JJ - Freeform, Jean Jacques Leroy - Freeform, Jean Jacques Leroy is best friend of Yuri, M/M, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Otayurio, Sex, VictUuri, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, adaptación, comedia, otayuri - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelPoli/pseuds/AranelPoli
Summary: Otabek Altin apuesta que puede enamorar a cualquiera en diez días.Yuri Plisetsky asegura que puede perder a un hombre en menos de diez.¿Qué harán para conseguirlo?*Adaptación libre de la película con el mismo nombre
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 4





	1. Cinco= Diez

**Author's Note:**

> Una nueva adaptación de una película muy conocida, espero les guste.

-“…Y sólo así, los pueblos en guerra encontraran la paz.” Vaya, es precioso, Yuri- leía un hombre de cabellos oscuros bastante orgulloso con ese trabajo.

-¿Sí? Lo hice en una noche.

-Sí, pero no creo que sea un artículo para nuestra revista- la felicidad de Yuri Plisetsky se vino abajo en cuanto escuchó a su amigo Jean decirle aquello y lo peor es que tenía razón.

-Hice montones de cursos y diplomados, pero aquí sólo soy “Yuri Plisetsky el chico de ¿Cómo hacerlo?”- se quejó cerrando su portátil con molestia.

Y así eran la mayoría de los días en ese empleo, trabajaba para la revista “Trap”, una revista de moda y belleza muy importante en Rusia y algunos países europeos, llevaba algunos años ahí tratando de escalar hacia artículos más serios y no sólo feng shui, ni cómo librarse de una multa.

-Pero tu artículo es de los más leídos, Yuri.

-Ah, claro, “Frases para coquetear” o “¿En serio creen que las personas rubias se divierten más?- decía el rubio rodando los ojos -JJ, quiero escribir sobre política, medio ambiente o asuntos internacionales.

-Sigue esforzándote y lo conseguirás- le sonrió su amigo quien todas las mañanas lo visitaba en su cubículo, el cual estaba a un lado.

Jean Jaques Leroy había estado en aquella revista por más tiempo que el chico ruso, él era canadiense, pero residía en Moscú, con una carrera en diseño gráfico se encargaba de artículos sobre ejercicio, nutrición y viajes, ahí nadie parecía tener lo que deseaba.

-Por cierto, Yuri, tengo algo que cambiará tu estado de ánimo, ¿Recuerdas la chica con la que he estado coqueteando por teléfono?

-¿Isabella?- preguntó Yuri torciendo el gesto, Jean podía ser una persona bastante promiscua, realmente no sabía si era ella, Chiara o Georgi.

-Sí, ella, me envió algo que quizá te agrade.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, le dije que me ofendía muchísimo que pensara que era gay y la bloquee- decía el chico de mirada grisácea mostrándole a Yuri dos boletos, su rostro se iluminó en cuanto se acercó intuyendo lo que era.

-Pero eres gay.

-Bisexual- aclaró -Pero ella no lo sabe, toma- Yuri tomó aquellos boletos casi saltando de la emoción.

-Te ganarás el cielo, mañana por la noche será la demostración más excitante conocida por el público.

-Sí, sí, disfrútalo, prefiero el básquetbol- Yuri no paraba de sonreír al saber que iría a la primera eliminatoria de hockey de ese año.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?- pidió el rubio poniendo esa cara que hacía que nadie se atreviera a negarle nada.

-Está bien, iré, sólo espero que me dejen entrar a los vestidores- Jean regresó a su cubículo cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz por el altavoz indicándoles reunión de personal en 30 minutos. Ambos rodaron los ojos, odiaban esas reuniones y sobre todo en lunes.

-Oye, ¿Y Yuuri? No lo he visto- preguntó el rubio acercándose al canadiesen quien sólo se alzó de hombros.

-Apuesto a que no tiene un buen día, ya sabes.

-Bien, iré a buscarlo, tú encárgate de buscarle una linda camisa y café- dijo antes de salir corriendo en ayuda a su amigo con el cual compartía el nombre, Yuuri Katsuki.

\--------------------------

Por otra parte, en otro lado de la ciudad, dos chicas se encontraban afuera de un enorme edificio, casi tnato como su enorme sonrisa. Ese día firmarían un millonario contrato, y mientras esperaban, uno de sus colegas llegaba en una motocicleta.

-Otabek.

-Mila, Sala ¿Qué leen?- preguntaba aquel joven llamado Otabek Altin, un chico kazajo que se dedicaba a la publicidad. Mila y Sala le sonrieron mientras ambas tenían en las manos un ejemplar de la revista Trap.

-Ahora tenemos una cita en la revista Trap, y ya que nuestros clientes suelen publicar muchas de nuestras campañas en esta revista femenina de distribución internacional, no te vendría mal leer un poco.

-¿En serio? Artículos de ¿Cómo excitarlo? ¿Cómo lograr un orgasmo? Eso lo sé, Sala, gracias- respondió el chico de cabello castaño guiñándole un ojo a la chica morena quien lo miró con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Estás coqueteándome?

-Soy gay, Sala, aunque lo intentara no funcionaría, preciosa- se burlaba el castaño haciendo que las jóvenes rodaran los ojos.

-Adiós, Otabek- se despidió Mila llevándose consigo a su amiga para ir a esa reunión mientras el kazajo entraba al edificio.

Saludó a todo el personal hasta llegar a su oficina, en donde se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos y colegas, Emil Nekola y Leo de la Iglesia, quienes en cuanto llegó, le soltaron la noticia de esa mañana.

-¿Ya lo sabes?

-Acabo de llegar, Emil- decía con obviedad dejando su casco en su escritorio.

-Diamantes Feltsman busca nuevos promocionales y Celestino quiere contratarnos.

-¡Bien! Este es un buen día- dijo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción -Feltsman domina el mercado mundial de diamantes y si yo lo represento, prácticamente representaré a toda la industria.

-Pero… Celestino no te quiere a ti, se los pidió a Sala y Mila- decía Leo con una mueca de derrota mientras Otabek lo miraba más furioso que confundido.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible.

-Ya lo sabes, el idiota tiene debilidad por las mujeres hermosas, nosotros nos encargamos del deporte y cerveza, las piedras preciosas no son nuestro fuerte.

-Las mujeres no son las únicas que escriben en revistas femeninas- desafió Otabek yendo hasta su escritorio -Hablaré con Celestino.

-Genial, las verá hoy en la noche en el bar _Poseidón_ , podrías llegar casualmente.

-Esas joyas son mías, lo lograré- sonreía Otabek chocando los puños con sus amigos quienes estaban seguros que él lo lograría. Otabek Altin nunca perdía.

\-------------------------

-Hola- saludó Yuuri en cuanto abrió la puerta y por el rostro del rubio, notó que tenía una facha terrible. Intentó de sonreír pero fue inútil, enseguida comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Buenos días, katsudon, vístete, tenemos una reunión- dijo Yuri ignorando sus lágrimas y entrando al departamento del nipón para abrir las cortinas, ese lugar parecía un mausoleo.

-Regresaré a la cama, no tengo motivos para salir- gimoteó el pelinegro recostándose de nuevo y llevándose las cobijas al cuerpo mientras el rubio rodaba los ojos con media sonrisa, esa escena se repetía todo el tiempo.

-Salió el sol, además JJ te conseguirá una camisa nueva y un suéter de cachemira, así que levántate, no permitiré que pierdas tu empleo por esto.

Yuri se había sentado en la cama junto a su amigo quien lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, pero al escuchar lo que Jean tenía pare él le brillaron un poco, se alzó enseguida para estrecharse en los brazos de su amigo.

-Todo estará bien, saliste con ese tonto por una semana.

-Fue la mejor semana de mi vida- gimoteó el nipón sobre el hombro de su amigo quien escuchaba con una mueca de desagrado.

-Lo olvidarás, ahora ¡Arriba!- sonrió para esperar a que se apresurará o ambos perderían su empleo.

Así, en menos de diez minutos, Yuuri estuvo listo para salir corriendo hacia Trap y al llegar Jean los esperaba con lo prometido, una camisa y un suéter.

-Hola, no tengo ganas de hablar de esto- dijo Yuuri saludando mientras Jean se alzaba de hombros, ni siquiera sabía de qué hablaba.

-Sí, de acuerdo- dieron un par de pasos cuando el nipón se soltó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa a mí? Todo fue estupendo durante esa semana y media, después todo se acabó- decía entre lágrimas mientras sus amigos se miraban para después negar -Estoy consternado porque todo lo hice bien, la primera vez que hicimos el amor fue tan hermoso que lloré.

Yuri y Jean lo miraron sorprendidos y algo asustados, mientras el nipón sonreía entre el llanto al recordar aquel momento.

-¿Lloraste?

-Sí.

-Supongo que una pequeña lágrima resbalando por tu mejilla ¿No?- Yuri de verdad esperaba que su amigo dijese que sí.

-No, estaba muy emocionado, incluso le dije que lo amaba- aclaró el nipón sonriendo.

-¿Después de cuantos días?- preguntó Jean entrecerrando los ojos y dándole la razón a ese chico al dejar a Yuuri, era su amigo pero a veces era algo…extremista.

-Cinco, pero es lo que sentía, sólo quería expresarme.

-Sí, está bien pero ¿Él que te dijo?- continuó Yuri.

-Víktor no tenía que decir nada, sé que sentía lo mismo por mí, pero después comenzó a estar muy ocupado, le marqué muchas veces y le envié textos, pero nunca respondía, hasta ayer.

-Supongo que estaba bastante ocupado, deja de preocuparte- dijo Jean tratando de tranquilizar a sy amigo mientras los tres subían al ascensor.

-Da igual, sé por qué me dejó, estoy gordo.

-¡No lo estás!- gritaron Jean y Yuri al unísono.

En algún momento Yuuri había estado un poco pasado de peso pero ya no más, aunque parecía haber quedado con ese pequeño trauma.

-Gracias, chicos- decía Yuuri abrazándolos y a punto de llorar de nuevo pero el rubio lo silenció.

-Yuuri, por dios, si el hombre más guapo del mundo se comportara como tú, cualquiera huiría de él.

-Ningún hombre huiría de ti, Yuri, podrías vomitarle encima y te pediría que lo hicieras de nuevo- dijo el nipón con un puchero.

-Eso es asqueroso- soltó Jean con una mueca -Yuri tiene razón, si hiciera lo mismo que tú, también lo dejarían.

Después de unos segundos llegaban a la oficina de Minako Okukawa, la editora en jefe de la revista. Minako era una mujer joven, fuerte y bella, pero el mismo demonio si se le hacía enfadar, aunque en ese momento recibía a todos los escritores con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien familia, zapatos fuera- sonreía la joven castaña manteniendo sus costumbres japonesas. Una vez adentro se hablaría de lo que ese mes se publicaría en la revista, Yuri estaba esperando por ello.

-Bien, comencemos con Yuri, ¿Qué tenemos este mes en “¿Cómo hacerlo?”?

-Sí… yo, he estado trabajando en algo distinto, es un artículo político y…

-No, Yuri, recuerda que trabajas para Trap, hablamos de moda, tendencias, estética y chismes. Eso es Trap- decía Minako con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Verás, Yuri- dijo uniendo sus manos y manteniendo su sonrisa -Lo entiendo, pero convierte tu columna en una lectura obligada y escribirás de lo que tú quieras, hasta entonces, únicamente escribirás sobre lo que yo quiera ¿Entendiste?

Minako lo miraba penetrante mientras Yuri asentía nada convencido, pero lo lograría, tenía que hacer eso o estaría estancado en ese lugar.

-Yuuri ¿Tú qué tienes?- musitó la castaña dirigiéndose al nipón quien sorbió por la nariz.

-Lo siento, no me he sentido muy bien.

-Lo dejó su novio- susurró Jean dejando en claro lo que le sucedía a su amigo, convencido de que los demás entenderían.

-Oh, no, Yuuri, debes estarla pasando terrible, pero luces fantástico ¿Verdad que nos gusta su aspecto?- todos los presentes asentían dándole la razón a Minako haciendo sentir mejor a Yuuri, quien sonrió un poco más animado.

-No he comido nada desde que terminamos.

-Escribe un artículo sobre eso- sonrió Minako mientras Yuuri la miraba extrañado.

-No pondré mi vida personal en un artículo.

-Lo sé, cielo, te entiendo, veamos ¿Quién de ustedes quiere utilizar la vida de Yuuri para un artículo?- sí, Minako era el mismo demonio y una perra.

-¡Yo lo haré!- gritó una de las chicas llamada Yuko, quien era bastante chismosa y algo curiosa.

-Ah… no, no, con todo respeto, Minako, pero Yuko no puedo escribir un artículo de mi vida privada ni meterse en mis problemas, eso es…

-Yo lo haré- dijo Yuri alzando su mano mientras su amigo lo miraba asustado.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Verás, me basaré en ti, serás mi inspiración, Yuuri- sonrió el rubio tratando de sacar de un apuro a su amigo.

-¿Para…?- preguntó Minako interesada.

-Sólo observa a Yuuri, es un chico apuesto e increíble, sin embargo tiene… dificultades para mantener una relación sin saber lo que está haciendo mal- dijo mirando a Yuuri y después a Minako -Al igual que muchos de nuestros lectores, así que… he pensado que… podría salir con un chico y alejarlo de mí- decía tartamudeando un poco ya que esa idea estaba tomando forma en su cabeza en ese momento, sólo para salvar a Yuuri de los demás -Emplearé los errores que hombres o mujeres como Yuuri cometen siempre, lo escribiré como un diario, consejos.

-Sí, qué no hacer- sonrió Minako emocionada -Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días- decía con una gran sonrisa mientras Yuri tenía una enorme interrogante en la frente.

-¿Por qué 10 días?

-Cinco sería poco y cerramos la edición en once, se queda en diez, ¿Qué hay en zapatos?- finalizó Minako girándose hacia otro chico mientras Yuri se quedó pensativo, Jean sonreía por lo que estaba sucediendo y Yuuri agradecía a su amigo por esa intervención.


	2. Que comience la cacería

Salieron de la junta rumbo a sus cubículos con Minako por delante mientras Yuri rodaba los ojos de sólo imaginar todo lo que tendría que hacer sólo por salvar la vida privada de su amigo.

Justo bajaban las escaleras cuando Mila y Sala esperaban a Minako para aquella junta de publicidad.

-El próximo mes deberías hacer algo espiritual, Yuri- le decía Minako al ruso a quien sólo le quedaba asentir.

-Sí, Minako, suena genial, Yuri sabe de todo eso- ese era el mordaz sarcasmo de Jean mientras Yuri lo asesinaba con la mirada y el nipón sonreía burlonamente.

-Bienvenidas- saludó la jefa -Chicos, ellas son Sala y Mila de publicidad Cialdini, ellas se encargarán de hacer la publicidad de los diamantes.

-Muchos gusto- dijeron los chicos a las hermosas mujeres que los saludaban.

-Ellos son Jean Leroy en moda y tendencias, Yuuri Katsuki en condición y salud, y Yuri Plisetsky nuestro chico de ¿Cómo hacerlo?

-He leído tu columna, Yuri, es increíble ¿En qué trabajas ahora?- decía Sala con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, de hecho…

-En “Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días”, Yuri saldrá con un chico y lo dejará en semana y media, usando todos los errores que cometemos en nuestras relaciones.

-Suena divertido- reía Mila mientras Yuri sonreía haciendo una extraña mueca de incomodidad mientras Jean miraba a esas chicas con una ceja levantada.

-Será interesante, lo único que debe hacer es encontrar al afortunado- decía Minako bastante emocionada con ello.

-Sí, de hecho, hoy por la noche saldré en su búsqueda.

-Perfecto, nos vemos- se despidió Minako yéndose con Mila y Sala, dejando a los tres chicos con una cara de pocos amigos. Ahora Yuri estaba en otro gran problema, _¿Por qué siempre tenía que abrir su enorme boca? ¿Dónde encontraría al indicado?_

\-----------------

Por la noche, los tres se arreglaron para ir a algún bar y encontrar al desafortunado chico que Yuri haría sufrir, aunque al pensarlo bien, pudieron darse cuenta que sería algo divertido.

-No puedo hacerlo como tú.

-Sólo obsérvame, katsudon, ésta noche seduciré a un hombre y mañana pondremos manos a la obra. Antes de los diez días haré que huya para salvar su vida- sonrieía Yuri con orgullo.

-Sólo no vayas a quemar su departamento o morderlo- reía Jean mientras Yuri le sonreía, pensándolo.

-Claro que no, haré todo lo que hacen mal las chicas y chicos en sus relaciones personales destructivas, ya saben, seré posesivo, consentido y empalagoso.

-Me agrada, ¿Sabes qué? lo llamas a media noche y le dices todo lo que comiste en el día- reía Jean mientras Yuuri lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?- sus amigos lo miraron con una mueca, entonces Yuuri sonrió –Es broma- dijo riendo incómodo, aunque sus amigos dudaban de que lo fuese.

Entraron al bar _Poseidón_ , era algo como el bar de moda, buena música, buena comida y sobretodo, buenos chicos. Se acercaron al bar para pedir unos tragos y comenzar la cacería de Yuri.

\--------------------------

Mila, Sala y Celestino llegaban al bar, pero al entrar y pedirles sus identificaciones les dijeron que alguien más los esperaba dentro.

-Hola, Otabek ¿Qué haces aquí?- saludó Celestino en cuanto vio al kazajo en una mesa para cuatro personas, Mila y Sala se miraron sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que ese hombre deseaba y no se lo permitirían.

-Vengo a la junta- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Nadie te invitó- dijo Mila sonriendo falsamente, Otabek le sonrió de igual manera besando su mejilla. Las mujeres se sentaron junto a Celestino mientras el kazajo los acompañaba tratando de convencer a su jefe.

-Lo sé, pero debieron hacerlo, sé que Feltsman está buscando quien se encargue de darle publicidad a su marca.

-Sí y debo pensar quien lo hará, quien será el más apropiado de mi compañía- resondió Celestino teniendo en mente quienes lo harían.

-Sí, señor y ese soy yo, quiero manejar este proyecto. Soy el indicado- decía Otabek sin ninguna pizca de humildad.

-Otabek, tú vendes lo corriente mejor que nadie en mi compañía, pero estas chicas venden elegancia mejor que cualquiera en el mercado. Tenemos que poner el mejor elemento en el proyecto, Feltsman sería nuestra cuenta más grande.

-Lo sé, la publicidad está dentro de los 50 o 60 millones de dólares y soy el hombre que los llevará a casa por ti, Celestino.

-Convénceme- Otabek sonrió mientras destapaba una botella de champaña y comenzaba a servirla ante la mirada inquisitoria de las chicas.

-Actualmente el mercado de los diamantes está enfocado a los hombres, enviando el mensaje de que la mujer necesita que el hombre le compre la gema, ellos dicen un diamante es para siempre nosotros decimos “Un diamante es para todos”.

-Eso me gusta- sonreía Celestino siendo contrariado por Sala.

-A nosotras no ¿Un diamante es para todos?- dijo dirigiéndose al kazajo -Das a entender que están por todas partes, lo que significa que no son raros y si no lo son, pierden su estatus, que es la primera razón para comprarlo, lo que sabrías si entendieras a las mujeres.

-No necesito hacerlo, cariño- sonreía el castaño un poco cabreado por ello.

-No te sientas mal por ello, Otabek, nadie lo hace- decía Celestino sonriendo.

-Venderle un diamante a una mujer es como hacer que se enamore- comenzó Mila -O a un hombre en tu caso Otabek, la persona debe sentirse bella y deseada, sólo ve a tu alrededor Celestino, la mayoría de las personas busca justo eso- decía mientras acariciaba un diamante que descansaba en su cuello, justo en el escote de su vestido distrayendo con ello a Celestino ante la sonrisa irónica de Otabek, quien negó defendiendo su postura.

-Exacto, la habilidad que se requiere para vender diamantes es la misma que se necesita para que una mujer se enamore.

-No me refiero a lujuria, Otabek, una persona con lujuria quiere chocolates, una persona enamorada… quiere diamantes- continuaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver a Celestino asentir, Otabek perdía terreno, pero no todo estaba perdido.

-Tampoco hablo de lujuria, hablo de profundidad, sentido, envejecer juntos, Mila, y como lo han estado recalcando, yo amo a los hombres, tanto como un hombre podría amarlas a ustedes. Respeto a hombres y mujeres, pero amo a los hombres, me encantan, es por eso que puedo venderme a cualquiera, así como puedo vender diamantes.

Sala y Mila resoplaron, Otabek comenzaba con cursilerías, Sala miró hacia otro lado y en ese instante reconoció una cabellera rubia que acababa de ver esa mañana, llegando a ella una idea que no dudó ni un minuto en expresar.

-¿Hacer que una persona se enamore de los diamantes o de ti?- dijo mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-De cualquiera de los dos- respondió el kazajo sin dudarlo.

-Que engreído, Otabek.

-No engreído, Celestino, autoconfianza.

-Quisiera ver que lo hagas- decía Sala ante la mirada extrañada de Mila.

-¿En serio?

-La agencia ofrecerá una fiesta para Feltsman, será en una semana y media ¿Crees que un hombre se enamore para entonces?

-¿Diez días? Claro, cualquier hombre gay disponible, sí, puedo hacerlo- sonrió Otabek con demasiada confianza.

-Perfecto y no es un engaño, pero Mila y yo elegiremos a un chico aquí, justo ahora en este bar y después tú decides- Otabek sonrió girándose en su asiento mirando a toda la multitud a su alrededor esperando que esas chicas no fuesen crueles.

-Lo tengo, él- dijo Sala inmediatmente mirando al rubio.

-¿Él quién?- preguntó mirando a la morena.

-El chico rubio de ojos verdes y linda sonrisa- y lo vió, sonriendo con sus amigos, cabello largo y rubio con unos lindos ojos verdes.

-Lo haré, es un hecho.


	3. Cazador cazado

-Lo haré, es un hecho, pero hay una condición, después de ganar ésta apuesta me quedo con Feltsman.

-Aceptamos- dijeron Mila, Sala y Celestino.

-Ve con ese chico a la fiesta completamente enamorado de ti y harás la publicidad- prometió Celestino demasiado divertido con la situación.

-Salud- sonrió Otabek mientras las chicas también lo hacían, y lo hacían porque el kazajo no sabía en el infierno en el que se iba a meter y que claro, lo haría a perder esa apuesta.

Unos segundos después, Otabek se levantaba de su asiento despidiéndose de todos.

-Con su permiso, voy a ganar una apuesta- las chicas sonrieron y mientras Celestino iba al tocador ellas se acercaron para ver gran Otabek Altin caer en las redes al rubio.

-¿Me puedes decir qué sucede, Sala? Sólo seguí tu juego.

-¿No lo reconoces? Es Yuri Plisetsky de la revista _Trap_ , está haciendo el artículo de “Cómo perder a un nombre en 10 días”- Mila sonrió recordando aquello, definitivamente Sala tenía una mente muy ingeniosa, los diamantes serían suyos en sólo diez días.

\--------------------

Y mientras, Yuri coqueteaba con un chico siendo observado por Yuuri y Jean con una sonrisa, en ese momento se levantó despidiéndose del tipo en cuanto otro llegó, miró a sus amigos susurrándoles un “es casado” mientras estos hacían muecas de desagrado negando.

Yuri siguió caminando por el lugar buscando al hombre que haría trizas, tampoco podía ser cualquiera, sabía que lo alejaría, pero no saldría con algún espécimen extraño y justamente en eso pensaba cuando en su camino se atravesó un chico castaño que le sonreía cálidamente.

-Hola.

-Hola- sonrió Yuri mirándolo, era bastante apuesto y ni siquiera tuvo que buscarlo, él podía ser el indicado.

-Otabek Altin.

-Yuri Plisetsky, lindo.

-Gracias- sonrió el kazajo.

-Me refería a tu nombre.

-Gracias dos veces.

-¿Eres soltero?- tenía que preguntar si no quería llevarse otra sorpresa matrimonial.

-Sí, por el momento.

-Igualmente- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Sorprendente.

-¿Psicópata?

-A veces ¿Interesado?- decía Otabek siguiéndole el juego a ese pequeño rubio.

-Tal vez.

-¿Hambre?

-Ya que lo dices… -dijo fingiendo pensarlo.

-¿Nos vamos?

-De acuerdo, un segundo- eso había sido bastante fácil, y ambos lo pensaron, Yuri se acercó a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa, tenía al indicado -Chicos, encontré uno, está junto al pilar de en medio, iremos a cenar- Yuuri y Jean miraron discretamente al guapo kazajo que esperaba a su amigo.

-Es bastante apuesto- decía el canadiense comiéndoselo con la mirada.

-Averiguaré si es el indicado.

-¿Y si lo es?- preguntó Yuuri casi temiendo por el chico.

-Mañana en la noche manos a la obra, lo que hago por ti, katsudon- dijo Yuri dándole las llaves de su auto.

-Ten cuidado, nos vemos mañana.

Yuri se dirigió a Otabek para salir del lugar, una vez afuera, el rubio estaba acercándose a un auto cuando el castaño habló.

-No, no, no, por aquí- Otabek se subió a una enorme motocicleta negra colocándose su casco y mirando a Yuri, quien estaba a punto de arrepentirse.

-¿Iremos en eso?

-Sí, y tú usarás el casco ridículo- señaló el castaño dándole un lindo casco negro, Yuri lo tomó con una sonrisa.

-Lo dudo, no me veré ridículo- se lo colocó y miró a Otabek coquetamente mientras el kazajo le sonreía y se acercaba para abrochar el pequeño seguro. Una vez listo, se sentó detrás del castaño aferrándose a su cintura para ir a dar un pequeño paseo.

\--------------------

Llegaron a un restaurante de mariscos, algo que le alegraba a Yuri ya que se moría de hambre. Cenaron langostas mientras comenzaban a conversar un poco para conocerse.

-¿Qué opinas?

-¿De la comida o de ti?- decía Yuri sonriéndole con coquetería, algo infalible que jamás fallaba.

-De los dos.

-La comida está deliciosa, y sobre ti aún no lo decido- dijo sonriéndole de lado.

-¿Puedo ayudar?

-Sí, puedes responder algunas preguntas.

-Algunas suena indefinido, te daré tres- era exigente y concreto, eso hizo sonreír a Yuri.

-¿A qué te dedicas?

-Publicidad para compañías de bebidas alcohólicas y equipo deportivo, intento entrar el mercado de la joyería justo ahora.

-Interesante, salvando al mundo dándole un alcohólico a la vez.

-Sí, algo así- dijo sonriendo, Yuri era divertido -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿He visto tu trabajo?

-Trabajo en _Trap_.

-La revista de modas más reconocida del país- el rubio asintió -Me impresionas, salvando al mundo dándole un comprador compulsivo a la vez.

-Eso hiere mi ego, tengo una maestría en periodismo, mi jefa me ama y si hago lo que ella quiere podré escribir sobre lo que yo quiera.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Yuri? ¿Escribir sobre zapatos?- Yuri fingió sentirse ofendido.

-No, escribir sobre bebidas alcohólicas y equipos deportivos- Otabek se echó a reír, ese chico tenía talento además de ser bastante apuesto.

-Touché, ¿Crees saber todo de mí?

-Casi, aún tengo una última pregunta ¿Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor?

-Cierto.

-Excelente respuesta.

-Buena pregunta- no había más que decir, eran perfectos, se sonrieron. Terminaron de cenar entre risas y Otabek dio su última jugada, invitarlo a su casa esperando que Yuri no aceptara, pero sorprendentemente, lo hizo.


	4. Carnada

-Bienvenido- dijo Otabek abriendo la puerta de su departamento dejando entrar a Yuri, era espacioso, moderno y cálido.

-Lindo lugar, muy ordenado- decía el rubio quitándose su chaqueta para dejarla sobre uno de los sofás.

-Gracias ¿Quieres una cerveza?

-Claro, ¿Puedo entrar a tu baño?- pidió Yuri.

-Por supuesto, está arriba en la habitación- asintió y una vez ahí comenzó a revisar las cosas personales del kazajo mientras llamaba a Yuuri.

-No puedo creerlo, Yuri, la primera noche- decía su amigo al otro lado de la línea, parecía sonreír.

-Katsudon, no dormiré con él.

-Eres un desvergonzado, te conozco.

-Te equivocas, yo sí puedo practicar el autocontrol a diferencia de otras personas- decía Yuri sonriendo mientras se miraba en el espejo y se peinaba un poco.

-Eso me dolió.

-Colgaré la carnada.

-¿Cuál es?

-Yo, katsudon, yo soy la carnada- susurró -Colgaré debo irme, dile todo a JJ o me matará. Adiós- se despidió el rubio cortando la llamada y saliendo del baño viendo que Otabek lo esperaba afuera con una sonrisa y una cerveza en la mano ofreciéndosela.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias- dijo chocando la botella con la del kazajo para después sentarse en la cama, palmeando a su lado invitando al castaño a sentarse a su lado, quien se alejó hasta su tocador mirándolo, como considerando esa oferta.

Otabek palpó a su lado haciendo que Yuri sonriera y negara con la cabeza, pero levantándose de la cama yendo hasta el mayor, quedando hombro con hombro, en silencio, bebiendo de sus cervezas hasta que Yuri pensó _“al carajo”_ y lo besó. Fue correspondido por unos labios suaves, pero fue un beso corto que ni siquiera saboreó, ya que el mayor lo había tomado de los hombros para alejarlo.

-Oye, no vayas tan rápido ¿Sí?- eso lo había ofendido, _¿Quién era? ¿Un sacerdote?_ Le sonrió asintiendo regresando a su lugar.

-Sí, tienes razón- se alzó de hombros dispuesto a darle otro sorbo a su cerveza, pero entonces Otabek supo que quizá había sido un imbécil, ese rubio era apuesto y atrevido, _al diablo._ Se acercó retirando la cerveza y sustituyéndola por sus labios ahora con algo de pasión y necesidad, ambos se levantaron, Yuri colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello ajeno mientras que el kazajo comenzaba a acariciar su espalda.

Tomó los muslos del rubio y lo arrojó a la cama haciendo reír al ruso, tocaba sus piernas con lujuria mientras Yuri hurgaba su boca con la lengua, pero entonces lo detuvo.

-Muy rápido… quiero que… me respetes- la voy del rubio sonaba algo agitada, pero segura, Otabek lo miró frunciendo el ceño con una media sonrisa.

-Eso hago, y yo quiero tu respeto- dijo el kazajo aún sobre Yuri.

-Te respeto por respetarme.

-Respeto eso- finalizó el kazajo y se levantó ayudando a Yuri a hacerlo, poco después, el rubio pedía un taxi para irse de ahí o si no su fuerza de voluntad se iría al demonio, ese hombre sí que besaba bien. Estaba por subirse al taxi cuando Otabek gritó desde su balcón.

-¡Buenas noches, Yuri Plisetsky!- el rubio se giró para agitar su mano y dedicándole una sonrisa, mientras Otabek pensaba _“Estás enamorándote de mí”_ y Yuri algo como _“Vas a desear estar muerto”_.

\-----------------------------

-De todos los hombres que esas dos brujas pudieron elegirme, Yuri es increíble, será sencillo salir con él.

-Claro, serán nueve días más de lo que jamás pasaste con alguien- le decía Emil mientras desayunaban junto a Leo.

-Por eso no fui por el oro la primera vez, tomaré mi tiempo- sonreía el kazajo con suficiencia y mucha seguridad, después de eso los llevó a su oficina en donde tenía un pequeño tesoro.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Leo mientras Otabek tomaba la chaqueta del rubio, aquella que había olvidado casualmente en su departamento.

-Su chaqueta, la dejó anoche.

-Bien, ese chico Yuri es listo, la dejó estratégicamente para asegurar una llamada tuya.

-Lo sé, por ello aún no he revisado que lleva en sus bolsillos.

-Tu ética no te lo permite, así que yo lo haré- dijo Emil tomando la chaqueta del rubio y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Lo único que encontró fue algo que le dibujó una enorme sonrisa a Otabek.

-Yuri es más listo de lo que pensé, lleva boletos de primera fila para el hockey- decía el kazajo agitando esas dos joyas mientras sus amigos asentían pensando que Mila y Sala le habían puesto un diamante en bandeja de plata.

\---------------------

Y esa misma mañana, Yuri trabajaba en su artículo y otros más en secreto cuando Jean se acercó hasta su cubículo.

-Yuri, cariño, tienes una entrega- decía su amigo sonriendo incrédulo girándose mientras Yuri lo imitaba viendo como varios arreglos de flores y chocolates llegaban hasta él.

Yuuri se acercó a los arreglos para revisar las tarjetas y leérselas a su amigo quien no esperaba menos.

-Cien veces más apuesto que un ciento de flores. Cien veces más perfecto que cien chocolates- decía Yuuri con una sonrisa y su voz a punto de quebrarse al leer aquello, mientras, Yuri colocaba una mueca casi de asco ante esa exageración.

-¿Significa que ya cayó?- preguntó Jean abriendo uno de los empaques de chocolates y engulléndose uno.

-No, significa que encontró los boletos para el hockey- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y alzando una de sus rubias cejas.

-Buena jugada, Plisetsky, buena jugada- decía el canadiense masticando otro chocolate y Yuuri recibía los demás arreglos, en ese instante, el teléfono fijo de Yuri comenzó a sonar.

-Yuri Plisetsky- respondió el ruso sabiendo perfectamente quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, guapo.

-Otabek Altin, justo ahora recibí un vergonzoso desfile de flores y calorías.

-De nada- dijo el kazajo sonriendo -Escucha, la pasé maravillosamente anoche, tengo tu chaqueta.

-Lo sé, moría de frío en el taxi cuando lo recordé, no puedo creer que la haya olvidado- mentía Yuri mientras sus amigos se reían de aquello.

-Debes necesitarla con esos boletos para hoy en la noche.

-¿Hurgaste en mi chaqueta?

-No, pero Emil mi asistente la tiró por accidente y su contenido salió.

-Bien te creo, pero iré al juego con alguien más.

-No lo creo, además dejar tu chaqueta en mi casa no fue un accidente, inconscientemente te mueres por llevarme a ese juego, así que ésta noche tu sueño se hará realidad.

-¿Eso te funciona con alguien?

-Tú dime- Yuri no dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que sonrió.

-Te veré en la entrada de la pista, no llegues tarde- finalizó ante las risas de sus amigos mientras Otabek sentía el triunfo frente a sus colegas, aunque tal vez eso durara muy poco cuando viera el infierno que Yuri le tenía preparado.


	5. Llamada de emergencia

En la noche, Otabek había llegado bastante temprano al estadio de hockey, ansioso y emocionado porque estaría en primera fila. Yuri llegó quince minutos después desesperándolo un poco pero el kazajo lo había recibido con una enorme sonrisa y un beso en su mejilla.

Justo ahora estaban viendo el partido mientras les gritaban a los jugadores y a todo cuanto estuviera dentro de la pista, el juego estaba siendo emocionante, iban empatados por lo que la tensión era grande.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Puto!- gritó Otabek mientras Yuri lo miraba extrañado pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Lo escuché en un partido de soccer mexicano- reía el kazajo alzando los hombros, una jugada más y estaba ganando el equipo ruso, por lo cual ambos rieron y chocaron sus puños.

Estaban en un pequeño descanso cuando la ya famosa cámara del beso se puso en acción enfocándolos a ambos. Otabek sonrió mientras Yuri se señalaba la mejilla pero el kazajo fue rápido robándole un beso de sus dulces labios.

-Qué aventajado- dijo el rubio después de eso, de pronto se escuchó la llamada para continuar con el juego, Otabek se puso de pie mientras Yuri planeaba su primer ataque, todo estaba saliendo bien…hasta ahora -Querido, Otabek.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- preguntaba el kazajo mirando la pista ignorando a Yuri.

-Otabek, tengo sed, ¿Puedes traerme un refresco? Estoy sediento.

-Sí, sólo falta un minuto e iré por él ¿Sí?- dijo mirándolo de reojo y volviendo al juego.

-Bien, yo iré por él- dijo el rubio desganado y poniendo una cara de decepción. Otabek frunció los labios y asintió.

-No, yo iré.

-Sin hielo, gracias- sonrió el rubio mientras el kazajo se movía entre las personas y corría hasta donde estaban las bebidas. Llegó hasta el mostrador, pidió el refresco, que para su mala suerte, lo atendía el chico más lento de la ciudad

-Un refresco chico sin hielo- miró por las pantallas lo que pasaba en el juego mientras el chico de las bebidas había tomado un vaso grande.

-¿Dijo chico?

-No…está bien, deme ese y quédate con el cambio- dijo de manera apresurada tomando la bebida y corriendo de nuevo hasta su lugar donde Yuri lo esperaba.

Ni siquiera lo miró, le dio el refresco y se concentró en el juego, el rubio bebió un poco de la bebida y pensó que quizá eso no era suficiente.

-Otabek… ¡Otabek! No es de dieta.

-¿Qué?

-No es de dieta…por favor, tengo mucha sed- le decía mirando la clara frustración del kazajo quien sólo se dio la vuelta de nuevo hasta las bebidas -¡De limón! ¡Gracias!- gritó el rubio con una sonrisa demasiado perversa y bebiendo del refresco que le había llevado. Otabek estaba por comprar un nuevo refresco cuando escuchó que su equipo ganaba y se lo había perdido.

Lo único que le quedaba ahora era esperar a que Yuri saliera mientras fruncía los labios y se tomaba el cabello con molestia.

-Qué increíble jugada, no puedo creer que te lo hayas perdido, jamás había visto un final tan emocionante- decía Yuri evitando a toda costa soltar una carcajada.

-¿No? Yo tampoco- respondió el kazajo entre dientes mientras sentía como el ruso le picaba la cresta.

-Qué lástima que te lo perdiste- continuó el rubio antes de hacerle la parada al taxi y quien antes de subirse aún tenía algo más que decir -Así que ¿Eres tan amable como pareces?- Otabek pareció pensarlo mientras se acercaba para besar la comisura de los labios del rubio.

-No.

-Yo tampoco, ten- sonrió dándole el vaso de refresco vacío y subiéndose al taxi.

\--------------------

-Basura… basura… basura- gruñía Celestino revisando cada una de las publicidades que Otabek, Mila y Sala le habían llevado esa mañana. Todos estaban sentados a su alrededor con la cabeza baja un poco decepcionados por su trabajo -Todo es basura, necesitamos mejores ideas que esto- les decía y estaba por decirles algo más cuando tocaron a la puerta -¿Qué?- era una de las asistentes del edificio.

-Hay una llamada, para Otabek Altin- el kazajo miró a la chica frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quieres tomar el mensaje? Por favor- pidió deseando que Celestino no se cabreara aún más.

-Pero, señor Altin, dice que es Yuri y es urgente, está en la línea 2- Otabek miró a Celestino mientras este lo consideraba unos segundos para después asentir.

-Que sea rápido- le dijo pasándole el teléfono fijo.

-¿Hola?

-¡Soy yo, amor!

-Yuri, estoy a la mitad de una junta, te llamo después.

-Te extraño mucho, mi pequeño Otabek, mucho, mucho- decía Yuri con la voz un poco agudizada mientras Jean y Yuuri trataban de contener sus risas para no ser escuchados.

Habían tenido una pijamada esa noche para contarles todo lo que había hecho con Otabek, ahora estaban en la cama de Yuri en pijama, rodeados de helado, frituras y cerveza.

-Pues yo también te extraño- susurró ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros.

-¿Tienes planes para ésta noche?

-No, nada ¿Por qué no vamos al cine?

-¡Sí! ¿Puedo elegir? ¡Ay! Estoy tan emocionado, te llamo luego mi Otabek. Adiós.

-Adiós- susurró el kazajo colgando la llamada recibiendo una mirada bastante reprobatoria de sus compañeros y jefes por aquella tonta llamada, aunque poco le importaba, estaba seguro de que ganaría esa apuesta.


	6. Lindo corderito

Esa noche irían al cine y Yuri sabía perfectamente qué hacer, además de que había platicado con los chicos de que a partir de ahora sería un bastante llorón e irritante.

Habían quedado de ir a una matiné de películas de amor, algo que el rubio detestaba, pero así podría ser más meloso y molesto.

-Ay, quisiera un hombre como Ryan Reynolds…es mi película favorita- decía Yuri mientras se metía un puño de rosetas de maíz a la boca.

-También la mía- susurró Otabek en un volumen más bajo que el del rubio y aún así fueron silenciados por un tipo de atrás, algo que le dio una idea al rubio haciéndolo sonreír mentalmente.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- le preguntó mirándolo casi con devoción mientras el kazajo miraba la pantalla.

-En nada, veo la película.

-¿Pero qué pasa por tu mente?

-Que esa escena me gusta.

-Entonces ¿Tú mente está completamente en blanco? ¿Quién es él?- decía con ironía Yuri y con un tono de voz algo alta para una sala de cine y además molesto.

-¿Quién es quién?- preguntó Otabek mirándolo con sorpresa.

-El tipo en el que estás pensando.

-No estoy pensando en nadie- susurró consternado.

-No puedes ver a Ryan Reynolds desnudo sin estar pensando en alguien más- Otabek frunció el ceño sin saber qué decir ante eso mientras eran silenciados de nuevo.

-¿Quieres sabes en qué estoy pensando?

-Sí.

-Estoy pensando en lo absolutamente apuesto, guapo y bello que eres, eso es lo que pienso así que veamos la película- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo y poder ver la película.

-Ay, Beka, eres tan maravilloso, me encanta compartir todo contigo- decía Yuri en ese tono tan irritable acercándose al kazajo para tomarlo por el cuello.

-No dejan escuchar, ni ver- dijo el tipo de atrás harto de ser interrumpido.

-Si no cierras la boca te arrepentirás de haber nacido donde naciste- dijo Yuri girándose en su asiento enfrentando al enorme hombre que los molestaba.

-Oye amigo, ponle un bozal al loco de tu novio la próxima vez que lo saques.

-¡¿Qué?! Otabek haz algo- decía Yuri fingiendo ofender aunque en realidad quería atacarse de la risa.

-Salgamos- dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento retando a Otabek quien no había dicho una palabra, sólo le quedo resoplar y levantarse para poder arreglar las cosas con ese tipo.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Una vez que cruzaron las puertas, el tipo se giró para estrellar su enorme puño en el rostro de Otabek sin dejarlo decir ni una palabra.

-Ahora voy a regresar a la sala para terminar de ver mi película- dijo el hombre regresando a la sala mientras el kazajo había caído al suelo. Yuri había tratado de sostenerlo, pero había sido imposible así que ahora descansaba en su regazo.

-Hijo de… perra.

-Beka ¿Estás bien? Debemos ir al hospital, seguro es una contusión- lo cierto es que Yuri no esperaba aquello, no deseaba que nadie saliera herido, acariciaba su cabello mientras pensaba en buscar ayuda, pero pronto sintió una mano acariciar su muslo y después uno de sus glúteos.

-Sólo… quédate así, estoy bien- susurró Otabek con una sonrisa.

-Ya basta- se quejó Yuri quitando la mano del kazajo con una sonrisa mientras el mayor reía por lo sucedido, al menos esas atenciones eran buenas -Ya vámonos Rocky- rio Yuri levantándose y tendiéndole una mano al castaño quien seguía riendo por su pequeña travesura.

\--------------------------

-¿Por qué siempre olvidan mi tocino?- se quejaba Yuri abriendo su hamburguesa sin tocino, Jean lo miró con una enorme sonrisa mientras almorzaban en la oficina.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas dejado inconsciente.

-Sólo unos segundos y no fui yo.

-Pero lo provocaste, eres mal hombre- se burlaba el canadiense.

-Fue el más adorable hombre inconsciente que existe- reía mientras le daba una enorme mordida a su hamburguesa.

-¿Sales con él o estás pensando en adoptarlo?- se burló Yuuri quien también los acompañaba, de pronto Minako apareció dándoles a los tres un susto de muerte.

-Yuri, me encantan tus notas en los reportajes.

-Gracias… Minako- decía el ruso con dificultad por el enorme bocado que tenía en su boca -Esta noche me invitó a cenar a su casa.

-Maravilloso, tengo un presentimiento de esto- dijo satisfecha -Y Yuri, ésta noche que sean mordidas pequeñas- finalizó la castaña dejándolos, los tres lanzaron una carcajada al imaginarse al ruso comer de esa manera frente al kazajo, ese tigre carnívoro tenía que comportarse…o no.

\--------------------

Otabek tenía una sorpresa esa noche, verían el juego de hockey en su casa y prepararía su famoso y delicioso cordero con salsa de cereza, una especialidad que jamás fallaba. Además, esa noche dormiría con Yuri y lo enamoraría aún más.

La hora llegó y Yuri tocó la puerta.

-Adelante, está abierto.

-Hola- saludó el rubio mientras Otabek estaba ocupado en la cocina dando los últimos toques de la cena y eso era perfecto, así no preguntaría por la enorme caja que llevaba.

-Espero traigas un gran apetito porque hay un festín ésta noche- Yuri pasó al comedor para ver que todo estaba decorado con velas, rosas y una botella de vino.

-Oh, Beka, es tan lindo- dijo con una voz melosa.

-Sírvete una copa de vino, la cena estará lista en cinco minutos y el juego en ocho.

-¡Genial! Me muero de hambre- pero no se sirvió una copa, fue directamente a la habitación de Otabek para comenzar a colocar todo lo que traía en la caja.

Cubrió la cama con una cobija de encaje y llena de holanes así como un par de almohadas que decía “Él y Él”, en el baño puso un conjunto rosa de peluche. En la sala colocó un portarretrato con su foto suya y un par de peluches en uno de los sillones, un tigre y un oso abrazándose.

-Oye… que… lindo- dijo Otabek en cuanto se acercó a ver todo eso mientras Yuri le sonreía feliz, demasiado feliz quizá.

-¿Te gusta? Lo hice para ti.

-¿Qué hay en la caja?- preguntó el kazajo mirando la caja en donde había llevado todo eso, pero faltaba algo más.

-Es un helecho bebé, en busca de amor y cuidado, para ti- dijo Yuri sacando esa simple planta de la caja y colocándola en las manos del kazajo.

-Amm…gracias- el rostro de Otabek era digno de fotografiarse, que lástima que no podía hacerlo. Se sentó a la mesa para ver el juego y pensar cómo podría arruinar esa noche. Otabek dejó la maceta en el suelo y fue hasta la cocina para servir el platillo y dejarlo junto a Yuri, de verdad lucía apetitoso -Y la cena está servida, cielo, la especialidad del chef, cordero a la cereza- decía bastante orgulloso del hermoso platillo que presentaba.

Pero todo se fue al carajo.

Yuri lo miró dos segundos para después llevarse una mano al pecho y la otra a la nariz mientras hacía arcadas.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- Yuri negó para después mirarlo y fingir gimoteos.

-Es hermoso… tú eres hermoso, todo esto lo es…pero, si tan sólo si comiera carne.


	7. Thor, el dios guerrero

-Es hermoso… tú eres hermoso, todo esto lo es… pero, sin tan sólo si comiera carne- dijo Yuri sollozando mirando ese delicioso platillo luchando con no comérselo.

-¿Qué?

-Llévatelo antes de que vomite- llevó su mano a su boca haciendo arcadas, Otabek retiró el plato con el rostro fijo, sin expresión alguna.

-No comes esto, pero ¿Comes mariscos?

-Sí, sólo eso pero también estoy por dejarlo, salgamos ¿Sí? Necesito aire fresco- decía Yuri con la voz acongojada, casi al punto de llanto mientras el kazajo asentía tomando su chaqueta sin inmutarse en guardar su deliciosa cena.

Pero claro, tenía que seguir arruinando esa noche, así que como tenía hambre decidió que debían ir a cenar a un lugar vegano.

Habían pedido cebada con verduras y demás semillas que el ruso no sabía ni el nombre, pero ahí estaba, arruinando la vida del kazajo.

-Esto es para vacas- gruñía Otabek poniéndole sal y pimienta a su plato para mejorar el sabor, pero era horrible. Yuri había ido al “baño” y ahora regresaba con media sonrisa.

-Hola.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, es sólo un poco de indigestión por el… cordero- dijo tocándose el pecho y tratando de contener el llanto, sabía que sus clases de actuación en la escuela le servirían algún día. Vio su plato y eso en verdad le daba indigestión, se veía demasiado extraño, necesitaba una hamburguesa, estaba pensando en ello y picando su comida cuando una mesara lo vio.

-¿Hay algo malo con la cebada, joven?

-No… no… pero mi novio cree que estoy gordo- dijo señalando al kazajo con su tenedor mientras hacía una mueca al punto del llanto.

-¿Qué?- dijo Otabek mirándolo confundido.

-Y no puedo comer frente a él- dijo figiendo llorar -¡No puedo comer frente a ti! Tengo que ir al baño- Yuri se levantó corriendo. Otabek apenas asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras, la mesera le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-No creo que esté gordo- aclaró, pero parecía que sólo lo empeoraba.

Por otro lado, Yuri estaba lejos de llorar en el baño, había ido a la cocina del lugar en donde había pedido que le prepararan algo con carne y pagaría lo necesario por eso. Ahora comía un hotdog mientras veía el marcador del juego de hockey en la pequeña televisión de los cocineros, por desgracia, su equipo perdió por una tonta caída.

-El siguiente juego nos recuperamos, chicos- decía el rubio alentando a sus ahora nuevos amigos.

Terminó su hotdog y salió diciendo que lo mejor era irse a casa, que no se sentía bien para seguir comiendo, Otabek sólo lo miró sin decir una palabra, la verdad agradecía largarse de ahí y de su horrible comida, pagó la cuenta y regresaron al departamento, donde Yuri estaba seguro que sería la última vez que se verían.

-Fue divertido- sonrió entrando tras el kazajo que poco le prestó atención corriendo directamente a la televisión para ver el resumen de los deportes -Lamento que no lo vieras- dijo sentándose a su lado, Otabek lo ignoró bastante emocionado por saber qué había ocurrido en el juego.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- apoyaba y por un segundo, Yuri olvidó el pequeño detalle de que él si lo había visto a escondidas.

-No puedo creer que se resbalara- soltó sin pensalor y dos segundos después el mejor jugador del equipo caía frente a todos fallando el tiro.

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a caerse?- _rayos_ , pensó Yuri.

-Era obvio que…se caería desde…esa posición- fingió señalando la pantalla.

-Era imposible saberlo, Yuri- dijo Otabek acusadoramente mientras miraba al rubio con cautela, era tarde para Yuri, tenía que hacer algo rápido y lo único que pensó fue poner su mano en el muslo del castaño para después abalanzarse sobre él colocándose a horcajadas en su regazo, gruñó de una manera divertida mientras desabotonaba la camisa del castaño.

-¿La princesa Anastasia quiere salir a jugar?

-¿Quién es la princesa Anastasia?- preguntó el kazajo sonriendo de una manera extraña mientras Yuri se levantaba con una hermosa sonrisa y señalaba la entrepierna del mayor de manera casi infantil -No, no, no ¿Princesa?

-Grande o chiquito ¿Cómo será? Lo averiguaré- decía provocando el odio del kazajo mientras besaba su pecho y abdomen, el cual poe cierto, estaba muy bien marcado, pero sólo duró ahí unos segundos ya que Otabek lo tomó por los hombros alejándolo y levantándose del sillón.

-No espera, no puedes llamar a mi miembro Princesa Anastasia, eso no.

-Claro que sí- reía tontamente tomando el peluche de oso abrazándolo contra su pecho, sabía que estaba llegando a los extremos, pero de eso se trataba, de volverlo loco…literalmente.

-Escucha, cielo, si vas a ponerle nombre a mi miembro debe ser un nombre masculino, algo como “Martillo”, “Fuste”, “Thor, el dios guerrero”, pero no Princesa Anastasia.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Martillo- repitió Otabek de una manera bastante masculina mientras Yuri sonreía tratando de no doblarse de la risa.

-No, el otro.

-Thor, el dios guerrero.

-¡Sí! Entonces, Thor, el dios guerrero ¿Quiere salir a jugar? Thorcito- exclamó Yuri con voz bastante chillona e irritante acercándose al kazajo con una enorme sonrisa.

-No, debido a la intensa humillación el dios está momentáneamente en su trono- soltó Otabek frunciendo los labios formando una delgada línea.

-Ah, se escondió, bien, en ese caso será mejor que me vaya. Cuida de nuestra planta de amor- Yuri se despidió y en menos de dos minutos salió por la puerta dejando al kazajo bastante humillado y molesto.

Salió del departamento directo al ascensor en donde por fin podía soltarse a reír, llamar a sus amigos y volver a reírse, algo que no sucedió porque alguien detuvo las puertas en cuanto estuvo dentro.

-¿Puedo susurró consternado, ese tipo estaba demente.

-Sí o eso espero.

-¡Genial! Llámame- Otabek dejó que la puerta se cerrara dejando a Yuri con una enorme interrogante -¿Qué diablos?


	8. Glaseado

-¿Qué era además de frío?

-Ártico, helado, frígido- respondía Leo a la pregunta formulada por Otabek.

Aún no tenían el eslogan para la publicidad de los diamantes y las ideas se acababan así como el tiempo.

-¿El brillo de una estrella?

-Destello, fulgor, centelleo.

-Centelleo no está mal- secundó Emil alzando los hombros mientras Otabek se tomaba el puente de la nariz, nada de eso le convencía.

-Esto es terrible, tomemos un descanso, necesito concentrarme y relajarme, ese hombre me está volviendo loco.

-¿Acaso no era la princesa Anastasia?- decía Emil burlándose del kazajo quien le lanzó una bola de papel a la cabeza.

-¿No habías dicho que era un Dios? Te llevó al juego.

-Y lo era, Leo, el buen Yuri, el chico divertido, increíble, lindo y sexy, ahora es el malvado Yuri, es igual a un engendro cursi de azúcar y miel- dijo tomándose las sienes.

-Quizá sea bipolar o tenga un desorden de personalidad- decía Emil llevándole un café al kazajo para que se relajara, lucía en verdad algo cansado y estresado.

-Créeme, he pensado lo mismo.

-Sólo tienes que soportarlo cinco días más- el castaño estaba dudando en verdad de hacerlo, pero los diamantes lo valían.

-¡Pastelito!- o quizá no.

-¡Yuri! Estábamos hablando de ti- dijo más asustado de verlo ahí que sorprendido.

-¡Hola!

-Hola, cielo, te ves muy apuesto- el rubio lucía una camisa con una pañoleta en el cuello y en su hombro izquierdo descansaba una bolsa enorme que llevaba un lindo regalo para Otabek.

-Gracias, bombón.

-Ellos son Emil y Leo- presentó Otabek a sus amigos quienes estrecharon la mano del rubio, del cual debían admitir era una belleza.

-Oh, sí, Beky me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes dos- sonreía Yuri tratando de humillar aún más a su amor.

-Sí, Beky también habla maravillas de ti- dijo Emil burlándose de su amigo quien ahora tenía a Yuri colgando de su cuello.

-Gracias, oye amor, no se ven tan tontos como dijiste- dijo haciendo que Emil y Leo lo miraran boqueando -Oye, por cierto mira lo que adopté- sonrió el rubio dejando la enorme bolsa que cargaba sobre la mesa de juntas.

Y ahí estaba una linda gata persa color blanco con un lindo collar de brillantes en su cuello, había pensado en un perro, pero estaba seguro que Otabek lo prefería, un gato era la opción.

-¿Le aplastaron la cara?

-Es un gato persa, querido- dijo Yuri rodando los ojos ante la ignorancia de su amor.

-¿Persa? Es igual a un cerdo.

-No, los conozco de cerca, este es un gato, su nombre es Potya- sonrió Yuri dándole ese bello nombre a su gata, en realidad pensaba algo como Puma Tiger Scorpion, pero Potya no estaba mal.

-Claro, lindo- dijo Emil mirando a la extraña gata.

-Y te traje algo, amor- Yuri sacó una camisa junto a una pañoleta igual a la suya.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Somos iguales, nos vestiremos como una pareja, póntela- animó Yuri sonriéndo casi maquiavélicamente.

-Sí, Beky, póntela- decía Emil reteniendo una gran carcajada mientras Otabek lo asesinaba con la mirada colocándose la tonta camisa y la estúpida pañoleta.

-Seremos una familia feliz, sólo nosotros tres- sonreía Yuri abotonándole la camisa y mirándolo con devoción.

-Sí, eso parece.

-Sólo nosotros tres, Beky- susurró mirando a su linda y nueva gatita persa mientras Otabek lo miraba casi con miedo.

De pronto, en un segundo Yuri comenzó a besar al kazajo de manera demandante y apasionada…frente a sus amigos.

-Cariño…cariño, también estoy feliz de verte- decía Otabek tratando de alejarlo mientras el rubio besaba su cuello.

-Sí, nosotros también- decía Leo mirando aquello con cierta incomodidad y Emil con una sonrisa burlesca.

-También debes estar feliz de ver a nuestra pequeña princesa- sonreía Yuri alejándose de Otabek yendo por la gata, el kazajo casi estallaba al escuchar aquello y recordar la humillación de la anterior noche, mientras Emil y Leo casi estallaban pero de la risa.

-Es una linda princesa, felicidades por su familia, tenemos mucho trabajo así que debemos irnos- dijo Leo sonriéndole a la pareja.

-Mucho gusto, Yuri.

-Adiós, despídete Potya, diles miau, miau- de verdad no sabía de donde salía tanta estupidez de su cabeza, rogaba porque el kazajo no lo buscara más, estaba harto de parecer un loco idiota, Otabek era un buen chico, esperaba que no aguantara por más tiempo.

-Gracias, chicos- se despidió Otabek jurando vengarse de esos tontos.

-Ven aquí, linda, ¿No la adoras?- Yuri cargó a la gata cerca del rostro de Otabek quien sonrió al verla, no era el animal más lindo del universo, pero no la odiaba.

-Pero claro, hasta tiene un lindo collar de brillantes.

-Es sólo un poco de glaseado, amor.

-¿Glaseado?- preguntó Otabek aunque más para sí, había encontrado una idea bastante buena.

-Sí, glaseado, cariño, ahora debo irme, tengo trabajo, te llamaré después- sonrió Yuri dándole un beso en los labios y saliendo de ese lugar.

\----------------------

-Glasea tu belleza- dijo Otabek entrando a la oficina de Celestino, quien hablaba con Mila y Sala, las cuales le mostraban su proyecto para los diamantes.

-¿Disculpa?

-“Glasea tu belleza”, el eslogan para la campaña- repitió el kazajo entrando a la oficina haciendo que ambas chicas hicieran una mueca de desagrado.

-Se glasea un pastel,Otabek, ahora mismo estamos en medio de…

-Hablo de diamantes, Mila, son el glasé, como el “Vaya, mira el glaseado de esa mujer”- dijo acercándose para tomar su mano y alabando su anillo.

-Glasea tu belleza ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?- preguntó Celestino considerando aquello, agradándole.

-Del hombre que está enamorándose por completo de mí- Sala y Mila se soltaron a reír incapaces de creer lo que ese tipo decía.

-Tal vez tengas posibilidades, pero hasta que esté completamente enamorado de ti tendrás la campaña, yo lo decidiré en la fiesta.

-Si es que lo lleva- sonreía Sala mientras Otabek le dedicaba una media sonrisa.

-Sólo piénselo, glaseen su belleza- dijo acercándose a la puerta feliz de ver el agrado de Celestino.

-Me agrada, que sea el tema de la fiesta, “Glaseado”, con copas, candelabros y diamantes por doquier.

Sonreía Celestino levantándose de su silla, Otabek sonreía mientras Mila y Sala se miraban la una a la otra sin saber qué más decir, no podían dejar que Otabek Altin ganara esa estúpida apuesta, tenían que hacer algo.


	9. Álbum familiar

Ese día le tocaba cuidar de Potya… _espera ¿Qué?,_ eso fue lo que pensó Otabek al momento que Yuri llegó con la gata a su trabajo, ésta vez no le hizo pasar nada vergonzoso, sólo se la dejó alegando que él tenía mucho trabajo.

Por eso, ahora llegaba a su casa con la gata en su bolso bajo el brazo y un bulto de comida en el otro. De pronto a su cabeza llegó de nuevo esa pregunta _¿De verdad valía todo ello la publicidad de los diamantes_? Aunque la respuesta inmediata fue sí.

Dejó a Potya en el piso y revisó la grabadora de su teléfono en donde tenía 17 mensajes, frunció el ceño bastante extrañado comenzando a reproducirlos mientras sacaba una cerveza de la nevera. 

_Mensaje 1. Recibido a las 5:44 pm: Hola copa de miel, soy yo ¿En dónde estás?_

_Mensaje 2. Recibido a las 5:47 pm: Beka, soy Yuri, creo que no estás en casa._

_Mensaje 3. Recibido a las 5:48 pm: Beka, bebé, ¿Por qué no respondes?_

Y cuando estaba por escuchar el cuarto mensaje y que sabía perfectamente quien era, Yuri apareció tocando su puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, cariño, abre- Otabek rodó los ojos abriendo la puerta enseguida, ese chico comenzaba a ser el diablo, uno bastante apuesto.

-Hola,Yuri.

-Estuve llamándote, hice algo un poco loco- sonreía Yuri entrando a su casa llevando consigo una enorme bolsa en la mano de donde sacó lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos.

-¿En serio?- dijo el castaño con sarcasmo desde la cocina mirando como el rubio se dejaba caer en el sofá.

-Sí, usé el Photoshop en la oficina hoy para unir nuestros rostros y ver cómo serían nuestros hijos- dijo mostrandole un gran libro blanco -¡Nuestro álbum familiar!

Otabek le dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza mientras Yuri colocaba el álbum en la mesa, esperando, pero Otabek sólo lo miró esperando que todo lo que había dicho fuese mentira o una pesadilla.

-¿No quieres conocer a nuestros hijos?- susurró Yuri con la voz dolida.

-No tenemos hijos- dijo conteniendo una gran carcajada mientras a Yuri se le deformaba el rostro para comenzar a llorar.

Otabek lo miró apoyar su cabeza en sus manos y llorar a rienda suelta, no quería eso, no quería ver llorar a Yuri y mucho menos de esa manera, y es que era tan…ruidoso.

-¿Sabes qué? lo siento, no me refería a eso, cielo, enséñame por favor- decía acercándose a él.

-¡No tenemos hijos!- le gritó Yuri envuelto en lágrimas.

-Creí que te referías a hijos de verdad, pero los tendremos, ahora muéstramelos, amor.

-No quieres verlos- musitó tomando el álbum contra su pecho.

-Sí quiero, por favor muéstramelos, sí quiero verlos- sólo un par de días más, sólo un par.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa asustando un poco al kazajo quien asintió.

-Sí, de verdad.

-Bien, ésta es nuestra boda- sonrió Yuri mostrándole la primera foto en donde sus rostros estaban sobrepuestos en lo que parecía una boda en la playa, el montaje era malo en verdad.

-Y ellos son nuestros hijos, el mayor Milo y el dulce Erik, son hermosos- decía pasando las páginas mostrando un montaje horrible de los que serían sus hijos, era como su Yuri hubiese cortado partes de sus caras y las hubiese combinado.

-Vaya, nuestros hijos son…lindos- dijo al ver todo aquello mientras Yuri sonreía aunque por dentro estaba botándose de la risa. De pronto, fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de Otabek quien suspiró aliviado al no seguir viendo esa locura corriendo enseguida a responder.

-¿Sí? Hola mamá… sí estoy bien… sí, aquí está… es para ti- dijo dándole el teléfono al rubio, _¿Por qué rayos su madre le hablaba a Yuri?_

-Oh, genial, hola Ía.

-¿Por qué te llama mi mamá?- le susurró Otabek haciendo que Yuri lo silenciara colocando la palma de su mano sobre su boca para seguir hablando con su suegra.

-Sí, Ía, ya los conoce…sí, cree que nuestros hijos serán muy atractivos…claro que sí, sigue cocinando, llámame… ¿Mañana? Sí…de acuerdo Ía, te quiero, besos- Otabek sólo escuchaba aquello sin poder creerlo, su madre y su novio hablando como grandes amigos.

-Así que tú y mamá hablan ¿Eh?- preguntó en cuanto Yuri terminó la llamada devolviéndole el teléfono.

-Sí, le pedí unas fotos tuyas de bebé para el álbum.

-Ah, genial- resopló Otabek yendo por otra cerveza.

-Oye, algodoncito, nunca me dijiste que usaste pañales hasta los cinco años- decía Yuri con sorna provocando que el kazajo casi se ahogara con su cerveza.

-Voy al baño- se excusó el kazajo para salir de esa incómoda situación, se enjuagó la cara tratando de aliviar el estrés provocado por ese hombre, de verdad comenzaba a pensar que estaba loco.

Salió sólo para mirar a Yuri jugar con Potya, estaba en el sofá cruzado de piernas acariciando la barriga de la gata, lucía tan tranquilo.

-Oye, Beka bebé ¿Tienes planes para ésta noche?- y ahí estaba el loco de nuevo.

-¿Está noche?

-Tengo otra sorpresa para ti- no más, de verdad que no quería más sorpresas del malvado y loco Yuri.

-Amm, es que no es una buena noche para mí, tengo trabajo de todo tipo- dijo excusándose mientras veía la decepción en el rubio.

-Ay, no, amor.

-Sí, sí lo sé, hoy es el juego y tenía una cacerola de espárragos sólo para ti, justo frente a la televisión, pero tampoco podemos hacer eso porque tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Lástima, porque tengo entradas para ésta noche- dijo el rubio haciendo una cara triste mientras Otabek entrecerraba los ojos considerando aquello.

-¿Entradas?

-Excelentes asientos en primera fila, ahí puedes oler su sudor.

-Supongo que no tengo que hacerlo, ¿Por qué no llamo a Emil para que me reemplace?- dijo dibujando una enorme sonrisa en Yuri.

-Sí, claro que sí, amor- Otabek sonrió celebrando mientras el rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa que escondía una linda sorpresa -Ésta es una oportunidad única en la vida y la compartiré contigo.

Y no, no era el juego de hockey, estaba muy lejos de serlo.

A la media noche se les vió salir del concierto de Lana del Rey, Otabek lucía tan… no había una palabra que describiera el rostro de ese pobre hombre.


	10. Póker... face

-Y después de todo eso ¿Aún no te deja?- preguntaba Jean al ruso, estaban en la terraza de Yuuri tomando cervezas y disfrutando su día libre.

-Tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas, vamos, concéntrense- decía Yuri pidiendo su ayuda, ese tipo debía amarlo de verdad para aceptar todo aquello.

-¿Eres chillón?- preguntó Yuuri comiendo una dona, Yuri asintió comenzando a contar con los dedos de su mano.

-Chillón, consentido, celoso y estoy a punto de monopolizarlo.

-¿Le hablas como bebé? Odian eso- sonreía Jean.

-Sí, algunas veces, aunque creo que podría mejorarlo.

-Yo estaba obsesionado con los exnovios de Víktor.

-O mejor aún, háblale de tus exnovios- interrumpió Jean con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es bueno, pero no va a ahuyentar a este hombre, estamos en alerta máxima, tengo que hacer algo en verdad asombroso, tengo que pensar en algo antes de mañana.

-¿Y por qué no ésta noche?

-Es noche de póker, katsudon, va a ver a sus amigos- dijo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-No lo creo cielo ¿Le permitirás eso?

-Lo hacen cada semana, JJ- el canadiense lo miró con una sonrisa que casi hacia retroceder a ambos chicos.

-Eso era antes de conocerte.

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo?- sonrió Yuri sabiendo por donde iba aquello y le gustaba.

-Sabes qué es lo que sugiero.

\-----------------------

-¿Se sienten con suerte chicos?- preguntaba Otabek a sus dos mejores amigos, los tres sentados alrededor de la mesa de póker que tenía en su casa.

-Me siento más afortunado que tú, no me llevaron a un concierto de Lana del Rey- se burló Emil mientras Otabek negaba con una sonrisa.

-Eso es el verdadero amor.

-¿Está enamorado?- preguntó Leo tomando sus cartas.

-¿Bromeas? Está planeando la boda- era lo único que diría, lo del álbum familiar sería una cosa de la jamás hablaría con nadie.

Comenzaron a apostar, fumarse un puro y a beber cervezas riendo y bromeando entre ellos, como cada semana…hasta que Yuri llegó.

-Beky, ya llegué amor- los tres se giraron en cuanto el rubio entró con su nueva llave, la cual le había perdido al conserje del edificio.

-¿Yuri?- debía ser una pesadilla, pero no, ahí estaba el rubio con unas bolsas en ambas manos y sonriendo igual que un hermoso ángel.

-Hola, amor- saludó el rubio pasando enseguida hasta la cocina.

-¿Tiene llaves? ¿Eso es legal?- susurró Emil, el kazajo no sabía cómo diablos responder a eso.

-Amm…no te esperaba, cariño ¿Cómo conseguiste la llave?- preguntó mientras sus amigos lo miraban con la boca abierta.

-Ay, pastelito, con tu conserje, me hizo una copia- sonreía Yuri con un plato en sus manos acercándose a ellos.

-El conserje, vaya- resopló Otabek torciendo el gesto.

-¿Eso te molesta, caramelito?

-No, de ninguna manera- dijo poniendo enseguida una sonrisa en el rostro, no quería despertar al Yuri malvado.

-Qué bien, hola chicos, ya no los saludé, es que les traje algo de comer- los tres se extrañaron porque justamente tenían una pizza a un lado. Yuri colocó un plato de sándwiches en medio de la mesa sonriéndoles, pero no iba a dejar todo ahí.

Emil parecía ignorar aquello porque seguía con sus cartas y se había metido un pedazo de pizza a la boca, fue en ese momento que el rubio se acercó tomando la orilla de la pizza de su boca.

-No, Emil, fuchi pizza, rico, muy rico sándwich- dijo quitándole el pedazo de masa y metiéndole a la boca uno de los sándwiches que había llevado de tofu con pepino.

Otabek y Leo miraban aquello sin creerlo, Yuri no sólo humillaba a Otabek, ahora también a ellos, además de que Emil hizo un gesto de asco en cuanto masticó aquella cosa y escupiéndola en cuanto Yuri se giró para ir de nuevo a la cocina y volver con un poco de jugo de remolacha.

-Sigamos con el juego, chicos- sonrió el kazajo tirando sus cartas seguido por los otros dos, Yuri estaba mirándolo pensando qué más podía hacer, aunque no lo pensó demasiado, en cuanto vio el humo salir de sus bocas y llegar hasta sus fosas nasales vino a su mente una idea. Realmente no le molestaba el tabaco, él fumaba en algunas ocasiones, pero en la guerra y en el amor…

Comenzó a toser, obviamente era una tos fingida, pero ese era el punto, que esos tres lo vieran. Otabek lo miró con cara de interrogación, Yuri agitó su mano frente a su nariz dándole a entender que olía terrible, el kazajo alzó las cejas sorprendido por eso, pero sacando el puro de su boca y apagándolo.

-Chicos…- susurró indicándoles que hicieran lo mismo ganándose un par de miradas molestas y gestos de incomodidad. Yuri estaba fastidiándolos en serio.

Una vez cometida su misión, les sonrió y fue hasta la cocina, debía hacer algo más, quizá hasta enfurecer al kazajo y que lo corriera de su apartamento, así terminaría de actuar como un demente.

Miró a su alrededor para saber qué más podría usar para joderles la noche, y lo encontró, había una caja de pañuelos, eso era demasiado humillante incluso para él.

-Suénate- dijo Yuri llegando hasta Otabek y colocándole el pañuelo frente al rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Que te suenes la nariz, a nadie le gusta el señor mocoso- dijo mirando a Leo y a Emil quienes miraban aquello entre divertidos y aterrados.

-Sí… odio al… señor mocoso- dijo Emil conteniendo una enorme carcajada.

-Vamos- a Otabek no le quedó más que acercarse al pañuelo y sonar su nariz estruendosamente.

-Muy bien, muy limpio- dijo mirando el pañuelo -Pueden continuar, chicos- dijo girándose mientras Emil y Leo miraban a Otabek esperando una respuesta, pero lo único que escucharon fue de nuevo la voz del rubio -Ay, no, ¡Ay, no! Nuestro helecho del amor… ¡Está muerto!- chillaba tomando la planta que le había obsequiado, la cual Otabek había olvidado junto a la mesa.

-No… sólo está… dormido- dijo el kazajo, ni siquiera recordaba la estúpida planta.

-¡Lo dejaste morir! ¿Vas a dejar morir nuestro amor?

-Yo…

-Deberías pensar en eso- finalizó tomando la planta llevándola hasta la cocina para ponerle un poco de agua.

-¿Se mete algo?- susurró Leo creyendo que el rubio no los escuchaba, pero erró, Yuri estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando dijo aquello.

-Dios, eso espero- rió Otabek haciendo un ademán con su dedo junto a su oreja indicando que Yuri estaba loco, el rubio sabía que tenía razón, pero debía hacer un drama por eso.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que soy un enfermo mental?!- gritó agitando los brazos haciendo tirar una de las cervezas sobre la mesa.

-No, Yuri… estaba hablando de… otro loco- dijo Emil haciendo que Yuri tomara uno de los sándwiches y se lo arrojara a la cara.

-¡Esto se acabó! ¡Se acabó!

-Yuri…- Otabek se levantó para arreglar las cosas aunque ciertamente no lo deseaba, ya no más.

-Me llevo el helecho del amor, adiós- finalizó el rubio saliendo del departamento siendo seguido por Otabek.

-Oye, espera ¿Qué sucedió allá?- exclamó tomándolo del brazo justo cuando estaba por tomar el ascensor.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esto es aterrador, estás actuando como un desquiciado.

-¿Así que estoy loco?- dijo mirándolo con enojo.

-Actúas igual a un loco.

-¿Sabes qué? me largo, no puedo estar con alguien que cree que estoy loco- dijo Yuri sonriendo y haciéndole bizcos al kazajo subiéndose al ascensor.

-A eso me refiero, ¿Dónde está el Yuri sexy, listo y divertido que conocí? El que quería ser un periodista serio, estás bien y estás mal, llorar, ríes, es como estar en la cuerda floja, Yuri.

-Bien ¿Eso significa que terminamos?

-Sí, eso creo.

-Genial, adiós- se despidió dejando que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

Frunció el ceño, se sentía extraño no ver más al kazajo y hacerle todas esas bromas, que claro, él no sabía que lo eran, pero era divertido.

Otabek resopló aliviado, aunque en verdad le había gustado el Yuri que conoció al principio, ese chico divertido e inteligente, pero ahora estaba completamente demente.

Entró a su departamento observando que Emil y Leo habían escuchado toda la discusión mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Se acabó.

-No lo creo Otabek, sólo cuatro días más- dijo Emil pero Otabek en verdad estaba cansado.

-Ustedes lo vieron chicos, es el homenaje de un hospital psiquiátrico.

-Sí, lo vi y creo que era sexy- dijo Leo mientras Emil y Otabek lo miraban extrañados.

-Eres un idiota.

-Bien, tienes razón, se acabó, Mila y Sala estarán muy felices en su nueva oficina- le decía Emil mientras el kazajo consideraba aquello.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Ustedes vieron todo ese espectáculo.

-Vayan a terapia de pareja, cada vez que Guang y yo discutimos tomamos terapia de parejas, te dará al menos cuatro días.

-De acuerdo, voy por ese loco- dijo el kazajo chocando los puños con sus amigos y saliendo de su departamento bajando las escaleras lo más rápido posible alcanzando al rubio cuando estaba por cruzar la calle.

-¡Yuri! ¡Espera!- el rubio se giró mirando aquello confundido, en verdad muy confundido.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedes perdonarme, terrón de azúcar?- dijo acercándose y arrodillándose para tomar su mano- No sé en qué estaba pensando, lo siento, perdí el control Yuri ¿Me das otra oportunidad?

-¿No has tenido suficiente?- susurró impactado con aquello, no sabía si sentir lástima por ese hombre o miedo.

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

-Levántate, no seas ridículo- Otabek se levantó tomando sus manos.

-¿Qué te parece terapia de parejas?

-¿Qué dices?

-Terapia de parejas, escucha, Leo conoce a un doctor y dice que es estupendo, que…

-No, conozco a un terapeuta que hará maravillas con alguien como tú, Otabek- dijo sonriendo de lado, Otabek sonrió triunfante, sólo cuatro días más.

-Sí, eso necesito, amor.

-Llamaré para pedirle que programe una cita para mañana.

-Sí, sí, gracias cariño- el kazajo se acercó para besar la mejilla del rubio quien fingió sentirse ofendido por todo lo que le había dicho allá arriba.

-Te amo, Beka, pero ahora no me agradas- dijo para seguir caminando y de nuevo fruncir el ceño susurrando un _¿Por qué?_

-¡Gracias, Yuri!- gritó Otabek sin respuesta para después tomarse el puente de la nariz, la publicidad lo valía, su integridad mental no importaba, tomaría la estúpida terapia y eso le daría al menos los cuatro días y terminar con esa locura.


	11. Terapia de parejas

-Prometiste dar tu mejor esfuerza así que compórtate, cariño- decía Yuri sonriéndole al kazajo mientras llegaban al hogar del terapeut. El rubio tocó la puerta de esa casa tan conocida.

-¿Yuri Plisetsky?- dijo Jean con un par de anteojos sobre su nariz y vestido formalmente, casi como un profesional. Yuri lo miró sorprendido para después esbozar una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Por favor, adelante, tú debes ser Otabek Altin ¿Cierto?- preguntó mientras el kazajo asentía siguiendo al rubio.

Entraron a la casa de Jean, la cual seguía como siempre pero un poco más limpia, velas por doquier, inciesos y los sofás estaban de forma que quedaran uno frente a otro.

-Bien, antes de comenzar, ¿Cómo planean pagar la sesión?

-¿Cariño?- preguntó Yuri tomando la mano del kazajo quien alzó los hombros.

-¿Cuánto es?

-300 dólares- respondió Jean con la seriedad mientras Yuri le guiñaba un ojo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿300?- exclamó el kazajo mirando al terapeuta quien asintió.

-Sí, así es.

-Bien, bien- aceptó Otabek sacando si billetera colocando los billetes sobre la mesa, eso hombre debía de hacer milagros. Jean sonrió para comenzar la sesión.

-Y díganme, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen saliendo?

-Siete días- sonrió Yuri.

-¿Siete? Interesante.

-¿Es muy pronto para ver a un terapeuta?- preguntó Otabek esperando que le respondieran que sí aunque quien respondió fue Yuri.

-Beka, siete días no son una eternidad ni nada, somos…

-Es una semana- le interrumpió el kazajo diciendo lo obvio y claro, encendiendo una bomba. Yuri frunció los labios para después mirar a Jean.

-¿Escuchó ese tono? Cómo no tener un abismo entre nosotros con un tono como ese- musitó fingiendo contener el llanto mientras el kazajo rodaba los ojos.

-Amm… y ¿Cómo se acoplan en lo sexual?- realmente Jean tenía algo de morbo por esa parte, Yuri le había dicho que no habían tenido sexo, pero pudiese ser mentira.

-No hemos tenido sexo- respondió Otabek para la mala suerte de Jean, pero el rubio comenzó a reírse con un tono de burla.

-Sí, es que Otabek tiene un pequeño problema- decía refiriéndose claramente al miembro del kazajo.

-No tengo ningún problema- rezongó Otabek mirándolo ofendido.

-Sí, sí lo tienes, amor.

-No, no lo tengo- dijo con seguridad mirando a Jean -Y la única noche en la que si quiera pensamos en estar cerca de tener sexo, de pronto él decide que va a nombrar a mi pene “Princesa Anastasia”, me dio en toda la moral y el orgullo.

Se quejó a punto de gritar mientras Jean estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por no reírse, ya había escuchado esa historia, pero de la boca del kazajo y tan molesto, era una joya.

-Creí que era un lindo nombre- se defendió el rubio mientras Otabek lo miraba molesto.

-Ya veo, Otabek ¿Acaso finges ser gay para atraer mujeres?- continuó Jean atacando al kazajo claramente.

-¿Qué?

-Eso es serio- susurró Yuri colocándose una mano bajo la barbilla, pensando y esperando la respuesta del kazajo.

-Escuchen, yo no haría tal cosa, me gustan los hombres, y mucho, es todo- se defendió mirando a ambos hombres.

-Mi creer que tú protestar mucho- decía Yuri sonriendo y hablando como si le hablase a un bebé.

-Basta- le dijo cerrando los ojos para después dirigirse a Jean -¿Lo ve? Me refiero a estas idioteces- dijo ya algo cabreado por esa actitud infantil de Yuri mientras el rubio se reía negando.

-Estoy escuchando mucha furia latente, Otabek- decía el canadiense con un tono tranquilo y calmado siguiendo de lado del ruso.

-Sí, es iracundo, ya lo había notado- secundó Yuri asintiendo mientras Otabek comenzaba a creer que todo eso era una broma, y claro que lo era.

-No soy iracundo.

-Respira profundo, Otabek- el kazajo respiró profundo soltando lentamente el aire mientras Jean sonreía.

-Me siento mejor.

-Bien, ven acá- dijo acercándose hasta tomar las manos del castaño -He visto esto antes y lo he visto muchas veces.

-Vaya, ¿Quieren que los deje solos?- soltó Yuri con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa que rayaba en la locura haciendo que Jean retirara sus manos casi con miedo.

-Lo siento, yo…

-¡¿Estás coqueteando con nuestro loquero?!- gritó cerca del oído del kazajo quien arrugó el gesto para después tomarlo de los brazos.

-No, no es cierto, Yuri- decía con la voz calmada para no alterar más al ruso.

-Sí es cierto, eres un enfermo y coqueto.

-¡Cielos! Hace cinco segundos me gustaban las mujeres- Yuri sorbió por la nariz y lo miró con un puchero -No necesito coquetear con nadie más porque tienes suficientes personalidades para tenerme completamente ocupado.

-Eso me dolió- susurró mirándolo ofendido, aunque por dentro sonreía eso significaba que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

-Dime, Otabek ¿Yuri te avergüenza?- interrumpió Jean tratando de calmar la situación.

-No, claro que no.

-¡Sí! Claro que lo haces.

-No, no me avergüenzas- el tono de voz del kazajo era cansado mientras Yuri comenzaba a llorar aunque de manera exagerada.

-Es como..cuando hablé con su madre ¡Se puso como un ogro!

-Hiciste eso sin avisarme.

-¡Sólo quería saludarla!- gimoteaba Yuri mientras Otabek resoplaba.

-Yuri, ¿Quieres hablar con mi madre? Habla con ella, ¿Quieres hablar con toda la familia? Hazlo, es más, podemos ir a Kazajistán para estar con ellos.

El kazajo decía todo aquello para tranquilizar al rubio que ya tenía un par de pañuelos dentro de la nariz que Jean le había obsequiado mientras el mayor hablaba.

-Esa es una buena idea, Otabek, ¿Qué dices, Yuri? ¿Quieres ir a Kazajistán?- dijo Jean teniendo esa idea que seguro haría que el ruso lo matara, lo cual supuso por la mirada que le dedicaba.

-Yo…

-Decidido, ese viaje les abrirá sus mentes y así decidirán si quieren estar el uno con el otro, así conoces a su familia, Yuri.

Finalizaba Jean con una enorme sonrisa mientras a Yuri poco a poco se le oscurecía el rostro y Otabek no sabía realmente qué hacer con todo lo que había dicho, ahora debía llevar a Yuri a su casa… con su familia.


	12. Patrañas

Viajar a Kazajistán no había sido mucho problema, de hecho Yuri se había portado bastante bien, bastante “normal”. Sólo eran los nervios de conocer a la familia del chico con el que estaba jugando, eso ya no estaba del todo bien.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Otabek en cuanto el avión despegó.

-Sí, sí, es sólo que conocer a tu madre es… sólo hablé con ella por teléfono y…

-Tú lo pediste, Yuri- se burló con ironía mientras el rubio rodaba los ojos.

-Lo sé, creo que eso fue extreminsta, lo siento. Tengo miedo- aceptó el rubio mirando por la ventanilla. Otabek se había sorprendido por ese cambio de actitud, ese era el Yuri que le gustaba, además de que ahora lucía bastante hermoso mirando el paisaje con su cabello recogido y su rostro relajado.

-Oye, todo saldrá bien, son excelentes personas- sonrió el kazajo tomando la mano del rubio haciendo que le diera un vuelco en el estómago, cuando estaban dentro del juego no importaba, pero lo tomaba desprevenido y eso no le agrada.

-Sí, dormiré un rato- sonrió el rubio dándole la espalda, Otabek sonrió, estaba bien que durmiera, no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría ese Yuri bueno.

\----------------------

Llegaron a Almatý, la ciudad de donde provenía el kazajo. Tomaron un taxi hasta la casa de sus padres y durante el camino Yuri no había dicho ni una palabra, sólo miraba por la ventana tronándose los dedos.

-Deja de hacer eso, te lastimarás.

-¿Puedo hacerlo con tus dedos?- pidió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa para girarse de nuevo haciendo reír al mayor continuando con aquello.

-No, sólo tranquilízate, nadie te comerá- dijo tomando su mano evitando que hiciera esa molesta manía.

-Qué tranquilizador- dijo con ironía sin prestarle verdadera atención y sosteniendo su mano con fuerza.

\-----------------------

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Llegamos- anunció Otabek entrando a su acogedora casa. Yuri entró como si buscase a algún asesino escondido, mirando por todas partes, aunque eso le sirvió para admirar la hermosa casa.

-Hola querido, me alegra verte, llegaron justo a tiempo- dijo una hermosa mujer rubia y de lindos ojos azules llegando hasta ellos con un bebé en su espalda y una charola de bocadillos en las manos.

-¿Lo conoces?- sonrió Otabek señalando a Yuri haciendo que su madre sonriera.

-¡Hola, Yuri! Me alegra poder conocerte en persona, eres tan guapo y lindo como suenas en la bocina- dijo la mujer acercándose a acariciarle las mejillas hacienéndolo sonreír -Otabek saca al bebé, debo cambiarlo.

-Gracias, Ía, eres muy bella- sonrió Yuri conociendo a la madre del kazajo, tan diferente a él.

-Oh, gracias Yuri, muéstrale la casa Otabek, tengo que ir con los demás- se disculpó Ía dejándolos con el bebé.

-Él es mi sobrino Arsen, es hijo de mi hermana, Fedora- decía el kazajo cargando al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Es lindo- sonrió Yuri sin acercarse mucho al bebé, no le agradaban demasiado.

-Adelántate, limpiare a Arsen- dijo Otabek sonriéndole dándole la confianza de conocer su casa y a su familia.

Yuri caminó por donde Ía se había ido, la casa no era muy grande, pero era linda, además de que tenía algunas decoraciones griegas.

Llegó hasta el patio trasero en donde estaban dos hombres acompañando a Ía en una mesa jugando cartas gritando _¡Patrañas!_ Todo el tiempo. Se asomó un poco mirando aquella escena tan cálida con una sonrisa, hasta que Ía lo vió.

-¡Yuri! Ven acá.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- sonrió un hombre de cabellos castaños y algunas canas en la cien, parecía ser el padre de Otabek.

-Ven, conoce al padre de Otabek, Erasyl- decía Ía llevando al rubio hasta el sonriente hombre.

-Mucho gusto, bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar- sonrió aquél hombre estrechando su mano.

-Gracias, de verdad, es una hermosa casa.

-Él es William, el esposo de nuestra hija- decía Ía presentando a un apuesto hombre de cabellos oscuros.

-Vaya, hasta que Otabek trae un chico, bienvenido- saludó el hombre que traía un uniforme de policía. Erasyl le dio un par de cartas a Yuri y lo invitó a unirse a ellos, el rubio sonrió sin saber qué hacer en ese juego.

-El juego es “Patrañas” y llegas a tiempo para la ronda especial, cariño.

-En realidad, no sé cómo jugar- respondió apenado, Erasyl le sonrió dispuesto a enseñarle.

-Te enseñaré, es simple, el truco es deshacerte de todas las cartas en tu poder, observa, voy a ver mi mano y mira que tengo ¡Dos ases! ¿Qué dices a eso?

Gritó el padre del kazajo tomando dos cartas, las miró y sin voltearlas las colocó en el centro de la mesa. Yuri sonrió mirando sus cartas, en donde había tres ases, al menos sabía lo básico y sabía que entonces Erasyl mentía.

-¿Patrañas?

-No te escuché, Yuri.

-¡Patrañas!- gritó sonriendo seguido por los demás.

-Perfecto, estás aprendiendo, claro que sí- en ese momento Otabek entraba con el bebé en sus brazos para unirse a la diversión, dándole el bebé a su cuñado y saludando a los demás.

Comenzaron a jugar enseguida, otra ronda con nuevas cartas mientras Otabek miraba las suyas con suficiencia. Erasyl estaba por tirar una de sus cartas diciendo apenas diciendo un par de palabras cuando el kazajo lo interrumpió.

-¡Patrañas!- su padre sonrió tomando de nuevo sus cartas, Yuri miraba eso con una sonrisa extraña.

-Yuri, Otabek es un detector de mentiras- dijo Ía.

-Intenta esto hijo, par de tres- tiró el mayor de los Altin dejando sus cartas en el centro, Otabek se quedó callado con un sonrisa mientras Yuri lo miraba sonriendo.

-Un cuatro- dijo Ía.

-Tres cincos- soltó Otabek.

-Patrañas- soltó Yuri con suficiencia siendo observado por los demás, Erasyl miraba aquello sorprendido mientras el kazajo alzaba una de sus cejas y miraba al rubio con orgullo.

-¿Ves esa tabla de allá, cariño? Dice Otabek con una estrella a un lado, estoy invicto ¿Aún dices patrañas?- decía señalando a un lado de la puerta un pequeño pizarrón que decía los nombres de los jugadores y que claro, su nombre estaba en lo alto.

-Debes estar orgulloso- dijo Yuri alzando las cartas del kazajo y observando que efectivamente, había dicho la verdad.

-La clave para ganar es conocer a la persona- susurró Otabek al oído del ruso quien sonrió levemente mientras los demás continuaban.

-Tres ochos.

-Patrañas, mamá- soltó Otabek quien seguía cerca de Yuri sin mirar a su madre, pero la conocía a la perfección.

-Aún puedo castigarte- sonrió Ía tomando sus cartas de vuelta.

-Mamá jamás ha sido buena en esto, su corazón es demasiado puro- decía el kazajo mientras el rubio miraba todo eso enternecido. Ese ambiente familiar que no había conocido lo tenía frente a él con esas maravillosas personas.

En ese momento, la hermana de Otabek llegaba, una chica de piel blanquecina y cabellos rubios muy parecida a su madre, vestía un uniforme de enfermería y parecía un poco cansada.

-Yuri, ella es Fedora, mi hermana- dijo Otabek mientras la chica se acercaba al rubio para darle un gran abrazo, después fue a sentarse junto a su esposo y su hijo.

-Estamos jugando patrañas y Yuri le está ganando a Otabek- dijo Erasyl poniendo al tanto a la hermana mayor del kazajo.

-Vaya, por fin encontraste un rival- sonrió la rubia mientras Yuri se preparaba para la siguiente jugada. Lo que Otabek ignoraba, es que cada vez que él tiraba una carta, Yuri miraba a los demás para saber si era o no mentira, ellos lo conocían mejor así que le daban señas cuando mentía, ahí estaba la trampa.

Pero, claro que no duró demasiado, en su última jugada, Otabek tiró “Tres reyes”, Yuri miró a los demás ypero el kazajo también lo hizo, miró su padre tocándose el lóbulo de la oreja al igual que su cuñado y su madre.

-¡Patrañas!- les gritó señalándolos haciendo que el juego terminara y todos se soltaran a reír, lanzó sus cartas al centro y tomó a Yuri del rostro para besar su frente.

-Ya encontraste a tu igual, Beka- decía Ía riendo.

-Papá no lo creo y tú mamá, señora pura de corazón, William con uniforme haciendo trampa- decía Otabek sonriendo y señalándolos levantándose de la mesa.

-Otabek, yo no vi nada- mentía su cuñado mientras Fedora torcía los ojos sonriendo.

-Traicionado por mi propia familia, la única persona honesta aquí es Arsen porque es un niño.

-Pero yo gané- decía Yuri fingiendo un puchero.

-Me largo, jugaré con los niños del vecindario, ellos no me harán trampa- decía el kazajo saliendo de allí con una enorme sonrisa.

-Yuri, recuerda esto por siempre- dijo Erasyl estrechando su mano.

-Esperamos que regreses aquí porque llevaste a Otabek a su menor puntaje desde su operación de amígdalas- secundó Ía yendo hasta el pizarrón para borrar el nombre de hijo y escribir el de Yuri.

-¿Sus otros novios perdían en patrañas?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa y un pinchazo en el estómago que no supo interpretar.

-¿Qué otros novios? Eres el primero que trae a la casa- decía Ía acercándose para abrazarlo con cariño mientras Yuri borraba su sonrisa sintiendo eso tan genuino y sincero.


	13. Sincero

Yuri salió de la casa para buscar al kazajo quien efectivamente, juagaba basquétbol afuera con unos chicos.

-Hola- saludó recibiendo una cálida sonrisa del kazajo quien fue hasta él.

-Estoy seguro que hablaste con mi madre y te pagaron para hacer esto, traidor- dijo Otabek burlándose mientras el rubio negaba rodando los ojos.

-Son increíbles, háblame de ellos- dijo el rubio sentándose en las escaleras de la puerta mientras el kazajo torcía el gesto pensando qué podía decir de su familia.

-Bien, mi padre fue un increíble soldado, trabajó en la marina hasta que se lesionó una pierna, nada grave, pero fue suspendido. Mi madre es griega pero se mudo a kazajistán al ser chef, ahí conoció a mi padre durante una fiesta en el hotel donde trabajaba. Dicen que fue amor a primera vista así que se casaron y dos años después nació Fedora, un año después nació ésta bella persona.

Reía Otabek señalándose mientras Yuri lo miraba con una sonrisa, sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y su rostro en sus manos, igual que un pequeño escuchando un cuento.

-Mi hermana estudió enfermería y yo publicidad, conoció a William en el hospital donde trabajaba, seis meses después estaban casándose, pero mi sobrino llegó hace apenas 8 meses, es mi adoración.

Yuri podía ver la alegría y el orgullo en su rostro, escucharla en su voz, una devoción con la que hablaba de ellos que era tangible.

-Suena increíble.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Nada importante- dijo alzándose de hombros -Mi madre murió durante el parto y mi padre volvió a casarse cuando yo tenía seis. El único que veía por mí era mi abuelo Nikolai quien murió cuando tenía quince. Hace tiempo que no veo a mi padre ni a su esposa, me envía textos, dinero y me llama algunas veces, pero nada más, aunque no es como que me afecte ¿Sabes?- dijo sonriéndole -Cuando creces sin ello no lo extrañas, las únicas personas importantes son mis amigos, nadie más.

-¿Nadie más?- preguntó el kazajo tomando su mano y sonriéndole haciendo que Yuri se sonrojara y lo golpeara con su hombro.

-Y tú, claro, héroe de Patrañas.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Ven- dijo tendiéndole la mano, Yuri la tomó sin pensarlo y lo siguió rodeando la casa hasta la cochera en donde había un gran bulto cubierto por una tela negra. Rn cuanto Otabek la destapó sus ojos brillaron.

-Fue mi primera motocicleta, mis padres no lo aprobaban, pero Fedora me la obsequió cuando cumplí dieciséis.

-Es…linda- dijo el rubio sin saber qué decir de una motocicleta. Otabek subió y la encendió probando si estaba en buen estado y si tenía gasolina.

-¿Te subes o no?- preguntó con una sonrisa, Yuri frunció los labios, pero sonrió asintiendo, tomó uno de los cascos que estaba por ahí dándoselo al kazajo -Úsalo tú.

-Tengo la cabeza bastante dura, cielo- sonrió Yuri aún tendiéndole el casco, el kazajo lo tomó pero para colocárselo a él.

-Sube.

Salieron de la cochera para conocer un poco de la ciudad, lo cierto era que Yuri no conocía aquel hermoso y viejo paisaje. Iba aferrado a la cintura del kazajo y por primera vez, disfrutando del aroma que este despedía, sabía que debía dejar de pensar en todo ello pero _¿Qué más daba?_ Quizá podía dejar de comportarse como un demente, explicarle lo que había sucedido y esperar que lo entendiera, sólo así, comenzar de nuevo. Otabek era una buena persona y un excelente hombre.

Pararon frente a una panadería, el estómago de Yuri hizo un extraño ruido cuando olió el delicioso aroma que despedía el lugar.

-El pan es delicioso- dijo Otabek apagando el motor, Yuri bajó quitándose el casco pero cargándolo bajo el brazo. Cruzaron la calle para comprar un poco de pan.

Yuri se deleitó con todo lo que ahí había, podría comer todo lo que había, además de que sentía cálido el lugar comparado con el aire helado que lo había golpeado en el viaje.

Estaba mirando la variedad de pan, cuando de pronto Otabek se colocó a su lado con un pan cubierto de azúcar glas encima, el kazajo sopló dejando todo el glaseado sobre su rostro.

-¡Oye!- rió Yuri cerrando los ojos y estornudando un poco, los abrió para limpiarse el rostro con una sonrisa mientras el kazajo reía dándole un mordisco al pan.

-No sé si haya un pan vegano, preguntaré.

-No te preocupes, soy lactovegano, así que…- dijo Yuri alzándose de hombros tratando de salir del embrollo en el que él mismo se había metido.

-Bien, compremos algo para la familia- dijo el kazajo haciendo que al rubio se le hiciese un nudo en la garganta al integrarlo de esa manera.

Salieron de ahí para regresar a casa, estaban sonriendo y cada uno llevaba una bolsa con bocadillos para los Altin, cruzaron la calle de nuevo y estaban por subirse a la motocicleta cuando Otabek pensó en algo.

-¿Quieres manejarla?

-Preferiría no hacerlo, en mi adolescencia lo hice una vez y me rompí el dedo pequeño del pie, quiero llegar con vida a tu casa.

Otabek sonrió negando, estaba dispuesto a enseñarle cuando regresaran a Rusia, porque si Yuri seguía con esa actitud podía estar con él por más de diez días.

-Hay cosas excelentes con las motocicletas, usan menos gasolina, menos tránsito, las estacionas donde quieras.

Hablaba Otabek mientras Yuri torcía el gesto no muy convencido haciendo reír al kazajo, el rubio estaba por ponerse el casco cuando un enorme camión pasó a su lado sobre un charco lanzándoles toda el agua encima.

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Puto!- gritó Yuri haciendo que el kazajo lo mirara extrañado y después lanzara una carcajada.

-Bien aprendido.

-Esta es una linda cita, a tus chicos debe fascinarles- se burló Yuri riendo y mirándose con la ropa empapada y sucia.

-Lo aman- secundó Otabek subiéndose a la motocicleta para ir a su casa y darse un baño.

\----------------

Entraron para dejarle el pan a Ía, lo cual les agradeció con un beso en la mejilla y subieron a darse un baño en la habitación del kazajo. No era nada parecida a su elegante departamento en Rusia, era más bien la habitación de un niño, eso lo enterneció.

-El agua aquí es variable, no puedes girar mucho la manija o se enfriará y al revés. Si alguien tira del retrete quedarás hervido, cielo.

Decía Otabek a punto de entrar al baño, pero Yuri se había sobre la cama mirando todo aquello con un deje de tristeza.

-Gracias.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Todo es perfecto, me encanta- susurró Yuri con una sonrisam pero en su rostro había nostalgia. Otabek lo miró mordiéndose el labio para después acercarse a él.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Me encanta todo en esta casa, el ruido, los olores.

-Sí, bueno, los olores son por Arsen- decía Otabek haciéndolo reír, el rubio agachó la mirada mirándose las manos, el mayor se agachó colocándose frente a él con las manos en sus rodillas -¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… cuando tu mamá me abrazó fue tan sincera, por ganar un juego de patrañas- susurró Yuri soltando un par de lágrimas enterneciendo al kazajo.

-Sonríe, cariño, todo está bien, regálame una sonrisa- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa, Yuri lo miró abriendo la boca mostrándole los dientes sin ser en verdad una sonrisa –Muy bien ya basta, no más, está asustándome.

Ambos se rieron mirándose por unos segundos para después unir sus labios, ese era quizá el beso más sincero que ambos habían compartido esos días y querían continuar.


	14. Estoy libre

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó el kazajo sentándose a un lado y tomando el rostro del rubio quien respondió tomando la mano de Otabek, besó su palma, rozó sus dedos con sus labios mientras el mayor lo miraba con la boca entreabierta, eso era un sí, así que se acercó sin pensarlo tomando los labios de Yuri entre los suyos, los besaba, los mordía, probando ese delicioso sabor de los carnosos labios.

Otabek colocó sus manos en la cintura de Yuri para de un solo movimiento colocarlo sobre sus piernas quedando el menor a horcajadas. Juntaron de nuevo sus bocas tratando de no separarse, la lengua de Yuri pedía permiso para entrar y Otabek se lo permitió, saboreando ese húmedo pasaje que los recibía mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban, el castaño comenzó a acariciar el trasero del rubio, sus brazos sus piernas, esa figura delicada pero de fuertes músculos, esa belleza andrógina que le resultaba exquisita, pero un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, sus músculos marcados, sus piernas fuertes que lo apretaban, sus brazos como pinzas que no lo dejaban ir, estaba descubriendo que le encantaba ese hombre.

Los labios de Otabek fueron hasta el cuello del menor mientras este lanzaba suspiros y tomaba el cabello del castaño entre sus manos, de pronto las manos del kazajo bajaron hasta el pecho de Yuri acariciando, sintiendo arder esa piel bajo sus manos, y en segundos, la camisa del rubio desapareció, los labios de Otabek fueron hasta sus rosados pezones, al principio sólo rozándolos, primero uno después el otro, humedeciéndolos, dejándole sentir su aliento haciendo que Yuri sintiera escalofríos, una mano del kazajo masajeaba sus nalgas mientras la otra tomaba un pezón y lo apretaba sumamente mientras su boca se encargaba del otro succionándolo, mordiendo, lamiendo.

Yuri lo miraba, era demasiado excitante, su miembro palpitaba en sus pantalones y Otabek le dedicaba una mirada lasciva mientras tomaba un pezón entre sus dientes, esa mirada que lo hipnotizaba, que le hacía decir sí a todo, porque lo necesitaba. Tomó el rostro del kazajo para besarlo de nuevo y retirar la camisa de este, Otabek entonces lo sujetó de las piernas para girarlo y dejarlo sobre la cama.

Otabek lo sujetó contra la cama besando su cuello y su pecho mientras unía sus pelvis haciéndole sentir lo excitado que estaba, y Yuri estaba tan excitado como él.

Pronto quedaron desnudos, apreciando el cuerpo de cada uno, Yuri estaba volviéndose loco por ver a aquél adonis haciéndole el amor, su cuerpo tan perfecto, sus brazos fueres, su pecho y abdomen marcados por el ejercicio, el miembro erecto y tan dispuesto para él, sólo había visto a un hombre desnudo, pero en ese momento supo que sólo deseaba ver a Otabek desnudo, para él, excitado por él, deseoso y con esa mirada salvaje que le decía que también lo deseaba.

Su mano se aventuró a acariciarlo, masturbarlo como lo hacía con él mismo, el rostro de Otabek era una oda al erotismo, contorsionado por el placer por ese sutil toque, Yuri lo miraba jadeando un poco conociendo su hombría, sintiéndola y deseándola, así siguió masturbando a su amante mientras con su otra mano lo hacía con él mismo.

Entonces Otabek se acercó más a él, hasta rozar sus miembros y con sus manos los juntó masturbándolos al mismo tiempo, Yuri tenía la vista nublada por el placer, tomó el rostro del mayor y lo besó mientras el otro seguía con su labor.

Después de unos segundos así, el kazajo dejó de lado lo que hacía para besar el cuello de Yuri, bajó por su pecho, su abdomen, delineó los marcados músculos, jugueteó con su ombligo para después bajar y besar la punta del miembro del rubio, lo besó, lo lamió en toda su extensión hasta meterlo a su boca, succionando, haciendo que Yuri se curvara y apretara las sábanas.

La mano de Otabek continuo con la labor mientras sus labios viajaban hasta la entrada que tanto deseaba, su lengua comenzó a delinear el pequeño anillo, trataba de meter su lengua con pequeños embates, humedeciendo el lugar, tocando con la yema de su dedo, estimulándolo.

Pronto su lengua entraba y después un dedo, al principió Yuri sintió incomodidad, pero cuando el kazajo metió el segundo dedo sus caderas se movían contra esa mano, deseaba más y más de eso, cuando el tercer dedo estuvo dentro, Otabek lo miró mientras Yuri gemía moviendo sus caderas y tocándose pecho.

El mayor se colocó entre las piernas del menor, sostuvo sus rodillas con sus brazos y se acercó poco a poco a su entrada, estaba tan excitado mirando esa entrada que pronto sería suya.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Lo deseo- susurró el rubio sonriéndole y tomándolo por los hombros acercándolo a él para darle un húmedo y apasionado beso.

Otabek comenzó a entrar lentamente mientras Yuri ahogaba un grito y arañaba los brazos del kazajo quien enseguida comenzó a besarlo.

-Dios Yuri…estás tan estrecho… delicioso- aquellas palabras calaron en el menor quien comenzó a relajarse, Otabek lamió una tenue lágrima que se derramaba hacia la sien del menor.

-Eres exquisito, Yuri…me encantas… me fascinas- susurraba Otabek con la voz más grave y descompuesta por el placer de sentir su miembro apresado por Yuri, y todo ello lo decía desde el fondo del corazón, no por el momento.

Cuando estuvo dentro por completo se quedó unos segundos así, besando al rubio y acariciando su miembro ahora semierecto por el dolor.

-Déjame hacerlo… déjame moverme…déjame hacerte mío- Yuri gemía ante las palabras y sus caderas se movieron contra Otabek indicándole que podía moverse, aún dolía pero ya no era tan intenso, algo se extendía por su vientre y su espalda baja, era el placer y la excitación que sentía con el kazajo hablándole de esa manera.

Los movimientos del kazajo comenzaron lentos muy su pesar ya que deseaba embestir al rubio sin piedad, ya sería después. Yuri lanzaba quejidos, pero pronto aquellos se volvieron en gemidos y su cadera comenzó a moverse también, se sostenía del cuello del mayor y lo miraba con los ojos llorosos.

-Eres mío Yuri… mío- dijo eso y empujó más profundo tocando la próstata del menor quien se curvó lanzando un gemido fuerte, el castaño tocó ese punto tantas veces como pudo, las manos de Yuri jalaban su cabello y su boca lanzaba gemidos y alaridos de placer -Me encantas…eres tan hermoso, Yuri…y mío- decía el kazajo acercándose y acercando sus manos detrás de Yuri y colocándolas en sus hombros empujándolo hacia él haciendo más profundas las embestidas mientras el miembro de Yuri era apresado entre ambos, masturbándolo al ritmo de las embestidas, las cuales se hicieron más rápidas y casi bestiales.

-Hazlo Otabek… soy tuyo… hazme tuyo- jadeaba Yuri para después besarlo lamiendo sus labios y después contorneándose para liberar su simiente entre los dos, la contracción del orgasmo apresó el miembro del rubio haciendo que unas embestidas después terminara dentro del menor.

Sus respiraciones eran fuertes y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor, Yuri cerró los ojos dejando que la emoción del orgasmo lo envolviera, y supo entonces que nunca se había sentido de esa manera, sus piernas le dolían al igual que su vientre y su parte baja, pero no importaba, lo había disfrutado. Miró a Otabek quien le sonrió con la respiración entrecortada para después abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo de nuevo, aquello se repitió durante toda la tarde hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

-Oye- susurró Otabek abrazándolo por la cintura colocando su rostro sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué?- dijo Yuri cansado.

-Cuando volvamos, ¿Qué sucederá? Es decir, entre nosotros- Yuri de pronto tragó en seco y se giró para mirar al kazajo y tocar su rostro.

-Lamento lo que sucedió estos días, me comporté como un imbécil, ya no sucederá.

-Estabas volviéndome loco- sonrió el kazajo acariciando las doradas hebras del menor quien sonrió de lado.

-Lo sé, no sé qué fue lo que sucedió, pero te aseguro que eso no se repetirá.

-Genial, porque tengo entradas para el juego- dijo el kazajo sorprendiendo a Yuri, el juego sería en cuatro días.

Otabek había pensado que si el rubio podía dejar atrás todas esas locuras, pasar con él más de diez días sería interesante, además de que ahora compartían algo más.

-Estoy libre- susurró Yuri besando los labios del kazajo, pero sintiendo una gran culpabilidad, al volver le diría todo lo del estúpido artículo y esperaba que lo perdonase.


	15. No puedo hacer esto

-Espero que tus padres no nos hayan escuchado- dijo Yuri en cuanto despertaron y vio a Otabek mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, quedaríamos a mano después de haberlos visto hace años- Yuri soltó una carcajada negando y tapándose la cara con la sábana.

-Debemos volver.

-Sí, pero vendremos pronto ¿Qué te parece?- Yuri lo miró para después asentir y sonreírle, Otabek besó su frente sintiendo que eso bien podría funcionar, quizá jamás le diría cómo fue que había comenzado aquello, ahora ni siquiera pensaba en la publicidad de los diamantes o al menos no ganarla por el amor de Yuri, eso ya no importaba, le importaba saber si estaba enamorado de él porque quizá él sí. Incluso había pensado en lo loco que estaba por soportar aquello sólo por una publicidad, tal vez ni siquiera había aguantado por eso, y ahora veía que había valido la pena.

Desayunaron con la familia entre bromas y risas, con invitaciones de todos hacia Yuri para que volviera quien sólo se sonrojaba asintiendo mientras el kazajo tomaba su mano.

Tomaron el avión de regreso a Rusia, ambos con la promesa de no dejar aquello, Yuri pensando en decirle lo que estaba sucediendo y Otabek en no decirle nada y seguir con él porque en verdad así lo quería.

-¿Te gustó?

-¿Qué?

-Todo.

-Tu familia es adorable, les gustó a cada una de mis personalidades- se burló haciendo sonreír al kazajo quien tomó su mano para depositar en tierno beso.

-Perdón por eso, suelo no pensar lo que digo- Yuri negó.

-Me agradó todo, tu casa es muy linda, las calles y el pan, todo era perfecto- dijo el rubio sonriendo diciendo todo aquello con sinceridad.

-Podríamos volver pronto, mamá se pondría muy feliz.

-Después de ese juego.

-Y de algo más.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó Yuri con el ceño fruncido mientras Otabek le sonreía a medias.

-Es una sorpresa- finalizó el kazajo tomándolo entre sus brazos permitiéndole que durmiese sobre su pecho lo que faltaba del vuelo.

Lo despertó en cuanto llegaron, tomaron un taxi para dejar a Yuri en su casa, un lugar que Otabek no conocía, aunque el rubio no lo invitaría a subir porque estaba seguro que ahí estaba Jean o Yuuri esperando por él.

-Gracias.

-Yuri, mañana mi jefe dará una fiesta para el proyecto de diamantes que te conté, quiero que me acompañes- dijo tomándolo de la mano antes de bajar del auto.

-De acuerdo- dijo Yuri asintiendo.

-Como mi pareja- el rubio lo miró asombrado con la boca entreabierta.

-¿Me estás llamando tu novio?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, así es- Yuri negó para después abrazarse al castaño.

-Mañana es el décimo día que tenemos saliendo ¿Lo sabías?- Otabek asintió.

-Lo sé- dijo besando los suaves labios rusos -Después de esa fiesta nos espera el juego.

-Genial- sonrió Yuri besando la mejilla del kazajo y saliendo del auto para entrar a su casa.

\------------------------

Al día siguiente Yuri tenía un gran problema en la mente, no podía hacerle eso a Otabek, tenía que haber otra manera de escribir lo que siempre había querido pero no por encima de alguien a quien empezaba a tomarle cariño.

-Minako, no puedo escribir el artículo- dijo llegando hasta la oficina de su jefa quien lo miró sin comprender lo que decía.

-¿Tu computadora no sirve?

-He llegado a conocer a ese chico y…

-Yuri- soltó la castaña mirándolo desde escritorio penetrándolo con sus ojos -¿Ves algún parche o insignia en alguna parte de mi ropa?- Yuri frunció el ceño viendo el hermoso y ajustado vestido que su jefa usaba y negó.

-No y es porque no soy tu guía exploradora, soy tu jefa y escribirás el artículo. La portada se imprime ahora mismo con una sección especial de diamantes que se encargará de mi publicidad durante todo el año. Quiero una copia en mi escritorio en 48 horas.

-Está bien, pero…

-Ningún pero, lo harás- decía Minako comenzando a escribir en su portátil dándole a enteder que la conversación se había terminado.

-De acuerdo.

-Porque eres un profesional, por eso lo harás- finalizó sin dedicarle ninguna mirada mientras el rubio se alejaba con el corazón martillándole las costillas.

\--------------------------

En la noche era esa famosa fiesta de los diamantes, Yuri había comprado un traje elegante para una cena con Minako a la que al final no asistió por un estúpido resfriado, esa noche lo usaría y le contaría todo a Otabek.

Cuando estuvo listo, el kazajo le llamó para decirle que pasaría por él a las nueve en punto, y así lo hizo, llegando en un elegante auto con chofer. En cuanto se miraron, sonrieron, ambos lucían apuestos, elegantes y felices por verse el uno al otro.

-Creo que ésta noche le seré infiel a mi novio contigo, belleza- sonrió el kazajo llegando hasta el rubio tomándolo por la cintura.

-Tu novio no tiene por qué enterarse.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó el kazajo ofreciéndole su brazo, Yuri asintió tomándolo listo para ir a esa cena esperando que todo saliera como esperaba.


	16. Cómo perderte

Llegaron a la fiesta de Diamantes Feltsman, cuyos dueños, el matrimonio de Lilia y Yakov, habían permitido una exposición de sus mejores joyas y dejar que los invitados las usaran.

-Linda fiesta, estarás genial- sonrió Yuri llegando al lugar mirando todo el lujo a su alrededor mientras Otabek lo llevaba del brazo y a lo lejos veía a Emil, Leo, Mila y Sala.

-Voy por unas bebidas, mientras tanto podrías ir allá y glasear tu belleza- le susurró Otabek señalando hacia el lugar donde estaban todas las joyas.

-¿Puedo ponerme eso?- preguntó Yuri sorprendido mirando todos esos diamantes.

-Sí, señor, si puedes- Yuri le sonrió y fue hasta la exhibición mientras Otabek iba por las bebidas.

\--------------------

-¡Celestino!

-Minako, hacía tiempo que no te veía- sonreía el castaño a la jefa de Trap, quien lucía elegante y con una hermosa tiara de diamantes sobre su suelto cabello.

-No nos veíamos en una fiesta desde hace años y ahora das la mejor.

-Me alegra que vinieras- le sonrió celestino besando ambas mejillas de la castaña.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para que todos estos joyeros decidieran aparecer en la misma fiesta?

-Petición de Lilia Feltsman- Minako lo miró asombrada -Yakov Feltsman controla en 70% de los diamantes en el mundo y Lilia controla a Yakov- susurraba haciendo reír a su exitosa amiga quien lo golpeó levemente en el pecho.

-Eres terrible.

\-------------------

-Felicidades, lo tienes aquí- decía Mila a Otabek. La joveb había ido a encontrarlo al bar, su rostro mostraba molestia mientras que el del kazajo mostraba suficiencia.

-Sí, así es- sonrió sosteniendo ambos tragos.

-Pero la pregunta es ¿Te ama o no?- decía con cierto toque de burla mientras miraba a Yuri a lo lejos observando como le colocaban un par de aretes y una tiara.

-Lo averiguaremos- dijo Otabek sonriéndole dejando que la pelirroja torciera los ojos y se alejara, debía de planear algo más.

Yuri dejó su nombre a cambio de esos diamantes y caminó esperando al kazajo y buscando un lugar para sentarse.

-Hola, eres Yuri ¿Cierto?- decía Celestino llegando hasta el rubio quien lo miró extrañado.

-Sí, soy yo- el mayor le ofreció una copa de champaña sonriéndole.

-Soy Celestino Cialdini.

-¿Usted es el jefe de Otabek? Es un gusto- sonrió Yuri estrechando la mano del apuesto hombre.

-El gusto es mío, Yuri, entiendo que has sido una inspiración para Otabek y debo decir que tú mismo luces inspirado, ningún diamante brilla más que un hombre enamorado.

-Oh, no, no, yo no estoy enamorado- decía Yuri con nerviosismo negando mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de champaña.

-¿No? Creo que me equivoqué.

-No, es decir lo conozco desde hace sólo diez días y yo…no puedo estar…- musitó desviando la mirada pensando en si realmente estaba enamorado de Otabek, era lindo, apuesto, atento y además había soportado todos sus desplantes y locuras…pero…

-Otabek es un hombre con mucha suerte- soltó Celestino sonriendo para después salir de la vista del rubio dejándolo con la mente dispersa pensando en todo ello.

-Señor Cialdini, no se lo diga, por favor- pidió Yuri rogando mientras Celestino asentía sonriéndole, ignorando que Sala los miraba y escuchaba con los ojos entrecerrados no pudiendo aceptar su derrota.

\--------------------

-¡Otabek!- gritaron Leo y Emil en cuanto vieron pasar al kazajo con un par de copas.

-Hola, chicos.

-Entonces ¿Te ama o no te ama?- dijo Emil mientras Otabek sonreía negando.

-Ya lo veremos- de pronto llegó Celestino sonriéndole con una copa en la mano.

-Él te ama-Otabek lo miró confundido -Hablé con Yuri, tú ganas, el proyecto es tuyo- la sonrisa de Otabek se ensanchó pero no por el proyecto, había ganado. Yuri lo amaba.

-¡Sí! ¡Excelente!- gritó Leo con una gran sonrisa mientras Celestino se alejaba dejando a los tres amigos felicitando al kazajo que parecía muy lejano a ello.

-Felicidades, ganador- le dijo Emil alejándose para ir por un trago y fue cuando Minako vió a ese apuesto hombre mirando a la nada con una boba sonrisa en el rostro y si en algo era popular la famosa editora, era por su trabajo y por la habilidad de conseguir hombres.

-Tú debes ser el publicista de Feltsman- dijo llegando hasta él con un provocativo andar.

-Él me ama- susurró Otabek sin mirar a Minako quien frunció el ceño confundida.

-Bien por ti y por quien quiera que él sea- dijo tajante la mujer dándose cuenta que el kazajo era gay y que no tenía cabida ahí.

\---------------------

Emil y Leo abrían una botella de champaña listos para festejar ese nuevo e importante proyecto que estaban a punto de iniciar, mirando enseguida que Mila y Sala se acercaban a ellos con una sonrisa.

-¿Satisfechos?

-Sí, la verdad sí- respondió triunfante Leo y con cierta burla.

-Bastante, hemos ganado, no se metan con Otabek- secundó Emil.

-Pues tu amigo Otabek es un tramposo- dijo Mila bastante indignada dejando a los dos chicos confundidos.

-¿Qué?

-El chico sabía de la apuesta desde el inicio, le siguió la corriente a Otabek para que ganar- los chicos se encontraban confundidos -Díganle que disfrute de su corta y sucia victoria, hablaremos con Celestino.

Ambos se miraron dispuestos a impedir aquello, no podían dejar que esas venenosas serpientes se llevaran el crédito. Se dispusieron a buscar a Yuri y hablar con él y por suerte lo encontraron sentado en una de las mesas, solo, esperando a Otabek.

-Hola- saludó Emil sentándose a su lado al igual que Leo, Yuri los reconoció enseguida sintiendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por todo lo que había hecho frente a ellos.

-Hola, chicos.

-Oye Yuri, Celestino vendrá aquí en un minuto y sería genial si pudieras actuar como si no supieras nada de la apuesta.

-¿Qué?- dijo Yuri confundido mirando a Emil para ser Leo quien le hablara después.

-Sí, sería genial si le dijeras a Celestino que no estabas fingiendo para que Otabek ganara.

-Así es Yuri, como dice Leo, sólo míralo a los ojos y dile que amas a Otabek- el rubio frunció el ceño mientras algo dentro de él se rompía.

-Sí, entiendo- y lo hacía, todo eso había sido por una apuesta, _qué maldita mierda._

\-------------------

- _Trap_ es una gran revista, tenemos de todo, incluso podrías leerla y darnos puntos de vista- decía Minako caminando junto a Otabek colgada de su brazo hasta que el kazajo vio una hermosa cabellera rubia.

-Discúlpame, Minako, hay un bello y apuesto chico rubio en esa mesa- señaló mirando de espaldas a Yuri quien estaba acompañado de sus amigos.

-¿Yuri, de “Cómo hacerlo”?

-¿Cómo hacerlo?

-Sí, es la sección en la que escribe, trabaja para mi- Otabek sonrió de lado -Y justo ahora hace un artículo de “Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días”, sale con un pobre hombre fingiendo ser su novio, aunque no finge, en verdad sale con él y le hace las peores atrocidades, hasta nombró a su…

Reía Minako sin poder terminar la frase, pero el rostro de Otabek estaba descomponiéndose con cada frase, había ira, dolor, rencor y enojo, algo que Minako notó enseguida, callándose y mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-¿Tú eres la Princesa Sofía?- susurró la mujer sintiéndose apenada por todo lo que estaba diciendo mirando al kazajo quien no dejaba de mirar a lo lejos a Yuri quien bebía su champaña a sorbos grandes una vez que Emil y Leo lo habían dejado.


	17. ¿Por qué no apostamos?

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo Otabek llegando hasta Yuri quien lo miró con una sonrisa levantándose de su lugar.

-Creo que no, Beky, debo irme, no me gustan los apostadores- dijo sonriéndolo con sarcasmo girándose pero el kazajo lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo.

-Pues a mí tampoco me agradó mucho que sólo jugaras conmigo- el rubio lo miró indignado soltando una risa ahogada.

-¿Jugar? Eres un idiota, Otabek. Me largo de aquí, felicidades por tu triunfo- finalizó Yuri soltándose de su agarre y caminando rápidamente hacia la salida siendo seguido por el mayor, tenía que hacer algo para deshacerse de ese imbécil.

Y justo pasaba Lilia Feltsman con una sonrisa enorme que al ver al kazajo se ensanchó, parecía que esa mujer era una cazadore de jóvenes. El rubio se acercó a la millonaria para poner aún más en ridículo al castaño.

-Señora Feltsman, qué gusto, disculpe, pero ahí está Otabek Altin, es quien se encargará de su publicidad y tiene un número especial para usted.

Dijo Yuri sonriéndole mirando que Otabek estaba detrás escuchando aquello confundido, Lilia le sonrió emocionada yendo hasta él mientras el rubio lo miraba con un gran coraje y salía del lugar.

Pero no duró mucho, Otabek lo alcanzó enseguida liberándose de Lilia y yendo hasta el rubio tomándolo del brazo.

-Ya basta, Yuri.

-No, tú me engañaste para ganar una apuesta, deberías estar avergonzado- reprochó mirándolo con coraje.

-Y tú me llevaste a un maldito concierto de Lana del Rey e hiciste que me perdiera el gran juego.

-¡¿Eso es lo que te importa?! Eres un idiota, agradéceles a tus amigos todo esto- dijo el rubio saliendo del lugar.

-No, aún no termino contigo, Yuri Plisetsky- exclamó Otabek corriendo tras Yuri quien ya había salido del enorme salón y estaba cruzando la calle.

-¡Ya deja de seguirmetú!- le gritó girándose -Me usaste para conseguir ese trabajo, ¡Eres un arrogante, idiota y traicionero!

Gritaba agitando los brazos en medio de la calle mirando que detrás de Otabek venían unos sujetos de seguridad.

-¡Casi me vuelves loco por un maldito artículo de tu revista!- gritaba el kazajo observando cómo se acercaban los tipos de seguridad. Genial, ahora un escándalo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues tu apuesta era que cualquier chico se podría enamorar de ti y yo fui tu primera prueba!- decía Yuri con la voz entrecortada, eso estaba doliendole más de lo que pensaba.

-¡Oigan! Joven, por favor, sólo deme los aretes y pueden seguir con su discusión- dijo el hombre se seguridad con la angustia en el rostro. Yuri no supo por unos segundos a qué se refería, hasta que captó aquello llevando sus manos hasta sus orejas quitando las joyas y la tiara dándoselos al hombre, los cuales los dejaron una vez las joyas en sus manos.

-Eso era yo ¿Ah? Un conejillo de indias, alguien en quien probar tus teorías- soltó Otabek una vez solos.

-Sí, y yo era sólo un chico que alguien eligió en un bar- dijo el rubio torciendo el gesto como restándole importancia, pero con un gran nudo en la garganta.

-¿Sabes qué? no importa, seguro ahora podrás darle un pequeño giro a tu historia.

-Es buena idea ¿Por qué no apostamos eso?- finalizó Yuri con una lágrima sobre su mejilla dándose la vuelta.

-Hiciste tu trabajo, Yuri, querías perder a un hombre en diez días, felicidades, lo lograste, lo acabas de perder- exclamó Otabek mientras Yuri se giraba para mirarlo y era él quien se daba la vuelta para regresar a la fiesta.

-No lo hice, Otabek, ya que no puedes perder algo que nunca tuviste- finalizó Yuri dándose la vuelta para salir de ese lugar al igual que el kazajo quien se giró sólo para verlo marchar.

\----------------

-Bueno, no es lo que esperaba, es mejor- sonreía Minako con el artículo de Yuri en sus manos mientras el rubio la miraba desganado y con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-Felicidades, esto demuestra que puedes ser liberado, desde ahora puedes escribir lo que quieras.

-¿Lo que sea?- musitó el rubio ensanchando su sonrisa.

-A donde te lleve el viento.

-¿Política?

-El viento no sopla en esa dirección- dijo Minako con una sonrisa mirando el artículo de Yuri comenzando a hacerle anotaciones.

-¿Qué tal religión, pobreza o economía?

-Yuri, este viento es más bien como una brisa ligera- dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿De qué puedo escribir, Minako?- preguntó el rubio bastante ofendido, ya tenía su tonto artículo, se suponía que sería libre.

-De lo que quieras- le sonrió la mujer -Zapatos, terapia láser, ropa; usa tu imaginación, Yuri, el cielo es el límite- finalizó y Yuri lo entendió.

-Gracias por esta oportunidad- dijo sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Claro.

-Y gracias el facilitarme el poder rechazarlo- dijo el rubio saliendo de la oficina de Minako con una idea en la mente.


	18. Te perdí

-No es algo que me enorgullezca pero si pudiera hacerlo otra vez, lo haría, pero ésta vez diferente. Es bueno hablar contigo.

Decía Otabek hablándole a su pequeña gata que al parecer era suya ahora en postguerra. Tenía el contrato que quería, pero _¿A qué precio?_ En verdad extrañaba a Yuri, incluso sus locuras y que ahora que sabía la verdad le parecían graciosas e ingeniosas.

-Tú eres la única que nos conocía a los dos- le decía teniéndola en su regazo en su ahora nueva oficina, acariciaba su suave pelaje mientras en una mano tenía los boletos para el juego.

Mientras, Yuri estaba junto a Yuuri y Jean, quienes ya sabían todo lo que había ocurrido con Otabek y entendían al ruso, deseando haberle ayudado a no perderlo si tan sólo les hubiese dicho lo que sentía. Ahora mismo bebían cerveza y miraban el juego de hockey en la televisión en la casa de Yuuri.

-Amigo, yo tampoco hubiese ido, me gustaría haber ido, pero probablemente no me dejarías- le decía el nipón sentado a su lado mientras el rubio estaba cubierto con una cobija y le sonreía con pesar.

-Yuri, cariño, hiciste lo correcto- le dijo Jean acariciando su mejilla mientras Yuri miraba sus manos sin decir ni una palabra, no había más que decir. En ese momento la puerta se escuchó.

-Llegó la pizza- sonrió el nipón levantándose de su lugar y tomando su cartera, Jean y Yuri esperaban hambrientos, aunque no esperaban que lo que estaba afuera de la casa no era la pizza.

-Yuuri- se escuchó una grave voz y vieron como el nipón cerraba la puerta inmediatamente con el asombro en su rostro y algo de terror.

-¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba Jean viendo como el nipón palidecía.

-No es la pizza, es Víktor- susurró pegando su espalda contra la puerta.

-¿Víktor?- preguntó Yuri en verdad sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿Qué hago?- preguntaba el nipón bastante nervioso secando el sudor de sus manos en sus pantalones.

-Habla con él- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-No lo asustes- sonreía Jean recibiendo un codazo del rubio, Yuuri asintió peinándose el cabello y acomodándose la montura de sus lentes dispuesto a abrir la puerta de nuevo.

-Hola- saludó con una sonrisa mirando a Víktor Nikiforov, el hombre que lo había votado hacía unos días, ahora se presentaba con un enorme ramo de rosas.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No lo sé exactamente, anoche estaba en mi cama intentando dormir y ¿Recuerdas ese perfume que rociaste en mi almohada?

-Sí- aceptó Yuuri avergonzado.

-El aroma se desvaneció y…lo quiero de nuevo, Yuuri- el azabache torció el gesto al ver la sinceridad del platinado, pero quería hacerse el difícil.

-Yo…no sé si pueda rociar más, Víktor- dijo orgulloso alzando el mentón.

-Entiendo, de acuerdo- sonrió Víktor con extrema tristeza alejándose un poco, y sólo eso necesitó el nipón para apresurarse a hablar.

-Pero…lo consideraré- el platinado sonrió sacando el aire que retenía acercándose al nipón.

-Genial- dijo con una enorme sonrisa -Son para ti- musitó entregándole el ramo de rosas haciendo sonreír a Yuuri quien enseguida se lanzó a besarlo con pasión.

-Podríamos…

-Sí, ya sé dónde vives- dijo Yuuri saliendo de su casa cerrando la puerta yéndose con Víktor, dejando a Jean con una enorme sonrisa mientras Yuri sonreía de lado limpiándose una traicionera lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

\------------------

Otabek estaba en la grabación del comercial con la señora Lilia Feltsman, en donde se decía su ya famosa frase “Glasea tu belleza”, estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se dio cuenta cuando Emil colocó la revista _Trap_ frente a él.

-Hojéame, Otabek, sé que quieres leerme- decía su amigo instándole a leer lo que Yuri había publicado.

-Aleja eso de mí- se quejó el kazajo colocando una cara de pocos amigos sin mirar a su amigo y quitando la revista de su vista.

-Debes leerla.

-No, gracias.

-Bien, lo leeré por ti- dijo Emil buscando el artículo de Yuri -“Perdí a un hombre y no sé por qué ¿Qué salió mal? Cuando comencé a escribir el artículo de este mes pensaba en cometer todas esas típicas tonterías y errores al tener citas, lo que no me di cuenta, es que cometí el mayor error de todos…”- finalizó mirando a su amigo tratando de convencerlo -Léela Otabek- dijo dándole la revista, el kazajo había escuchado con atención pensando en ello, _¿De verdad Yuri se arrepentía de todo?_ Tomó la revista para salir de dudas. “Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días” por Yuri Plisetsky, se leía en la página con una pequeña foto del rubio.

“Conocí al mejor hombre de mi vida”

“Los mejores días los pasé junto a él y su familia”

“Fui demasiado cruel y exageré en algunos puntos” se leía por todo el artículo, pero lo que captó su atención fue en los últimos párrafos.

“Ésta es mi última columna para _Trap_ ”.

Y entonces ya no dudó, alzó la mirada soltando la revista con una sola idea, no perder a Yuri Plisetsky.


	19. Epílogo

Otabek salió del estudio de grabación para ir a las oficinas de _Trap_ y detener a Yuri, no podía perderlo, no ahora que sabía que se amaban.

Llegó al enorme edificio de la revista, subió al ascensor y llegó hasta la recepción en donde preguntó por Yuri teniendo enseguida el lugar de su cubículo, el cual estaba vacío excepto por un seco y casi muerto helecho que había sobre su escritorio. El kazajo lo tomó entre sus manos buscando por todos lados a Yuri.

-Disculpa ¿Dónde está Yuri Plisetsky?- preguntó a un joven nipón que estaba frente a su portátil, y quien en cuanto lo miró sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Él no…está aquí.

-Renunció- dijo Jean detrás del kazajo quien se giró para ver a su terapeuta de parejas con una mirada confundida.

-Tiene una entrevista en San Petersburgo- agregó Yuuri mientras el kazajo entrecerraba los ojos mirando a Jean, quien torcía el gesto algo apenado.

-¿Cuándo será?

-Hoy, en unas horas- Otabek tomó el helecho saliendo de prisa del lugar, no sin antes señalar a Jean, quien le sonreió con nerviosismo.

-No eres terapeuta ¿Cierto?

-Amm…no.

-Buen trabajo, me debes 300 dólares- finalizó el kazajo mientras Jean se encogía de hombros y el nipón rezaba porque pudiera alcanzar al rubio.

\--------------------------

Yuri preparaba sus maletas, tenía que alejarse de todo, extrañaría a los chicos pero los vería un par de veces al mes. Miró a su alrededor, su departamento envuelto en cajas y sus sueños en maletas, sabía que tenía que irse y hacer lo que siempre deseó, aquello que le había confesado a Otabek… _Otabek_ su simple recuerdo dolía.

No había mencionado su apuesta en la revista, ya era bastante drama el estar enamorado de él, los dos se habían equivocado y ambas acciones habían estado mal, quizá si no hubieses ido a esa fiesta aún estarían juntos.

El timbre de su departamento se escuchó, seguro era el portero anunciándole que su taxi había llegado, resopló yendo hasta su puerta encontrándose con la portada de _Trap_ frente a su rostro.

-¿Qué diablos?

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó el kazajo bajando la revista y mirando a Yuri, lucía tan apuesto, pero con un deje de nostalgia y tristeza en su rostro.

-Otabek, no es lo que…

-¿Es cierto? ¿O era para vender revistas?

-Es cierta cada palabra- musitó dándose por vencido, el kazajo miró a su alrededor notando las maletas y cajas de mudanza.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo una entrevista.

-Sí, en San Petersburgo, lo sé pero ¿A dónde vas?- repitió dejando caer pesadamente sus brazos mientras Yuri formaba una fina línea con sus labios.

-Otabek, es el único lugar donde puedo escribir lo que yo quiero.

-Pues no te creo eso, Yuri, puedes escribir donde sea- Yuri desvió la mirada -Creo que estas huyendo- el rubio lo miró y rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué no guardas tus juegos para la siguiente apuesta? Yo no estoy huyendo- rezongó tomando la perilla de la puerta a punto de cerrarla.

-Patrañas- eso lo detuvo para después mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya me oíste, patrañas- dijo sonriéndole -Así que vamos a desempacar, cariño.

-¿Vas a desenmascararme?

-Puedes apostarlo- susurró Otabek tomando el rostro de Yuri para unir sus labios en un suave y necesitado beso -Mira quien vino conmigo- sonrió tomando el helecho que había dejado en el suelo.

-¡Ay, nuestro helecho del amor! Beky, bebé- se burló el rubio tomando a la casi extinta planta entre sus manos haciendo reír al kazajo.

\---------------

-“…Y sólo así, los pueblos en guerra encontraran la paz.” Quedó increíble, amor, me agrada- decía el kazajo leyendo la columna de Yuri en la nueva revista de política en la que escribía.

-Lo sé, valió la pena desvelarme- sonreía el rubio con Potya en sus piernas mientras desayunaba.

-Para ti, cariño, pero la pequeña Potya estuvo molesta toda la noche, te necesitaba en la cama.

-Creo que ese eras tú- dijo Yuri sonriendo con picardía acercando su pie por debajo de la mesa para acariciar el muslo del kazajo.

-Basta, Yuri, tus amigos llegarán en cualquier momento.

-¿Emil y Leo vendrán? El jueves pasado Leo parecía molesto por perder en el póker.

-Eso espero, también Emil se molestó con Víktor el mes pasado cuando ganó en el jenga y ahora están como siempre, así que les llamaré para confirmar.

-Hablando de eso, hablé con tu madre, nos espera el fin de semana, es el cumpleaños de Fedora- decía Yuri sonriendo y levántandose para poder pedir la pizza.

-Genial, porque te tengo una sorpresa- dijo el kazajo pensando en esa pequeña joya que tenía guardada en su armario, una joya que glasearía la mano izquierda de Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer esta historia, espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Besos inmensos!


End file.
